Private School Road Trip
by The Cullens Coven
Summary: Bella, Emmett, and Alice go on a road trip in their Junior year to see which private school in L.A. they want to be shipped off to in the fall. But who will they meet while they are there? What will happen? All Human. Slightly OOC. I DONT OWN ANYTHING
1. Encounter

**(A/N: Just so you know, the title of the chapter will be the name of the song I think fits it best.)**

Bella POV

"Ally, Em, we need to get going!" I called after my two best friends, leaning over to the drivers side to honk the horn to get them to move quicker. I saw my tiny best friend come walking out of her house, with Emmett trailing behind her, arms loaded with tons of large designer suitcases. I shook my head. Only Alice.

"Jeez, Alice. I told you to only pack the essentials. We are going to have most of our stuff FedEx'ed to us." I told her as I popped the trunk to try and put as much of her luggage in there as possible.

Emmett walked briskly over the trunk, barely even noticing the weight of the suitcases in his arms, they weighed nothing compared to what he could lift with his absurdly huge muscles.

"Bella, don't be silly! This is all very necessary. And this isn't even half of my stuff. Most of it is get shipped over to the hotel later this week." I rolled my eyes at my pixie-like best friend. I love her but she could be so absurd sometimes.

Emmett finished stuffing all of her suitcases into the truck, not even breaking a sweat. He slammed the trunk closed and smiled at us.

"Are we ready to get going?" He asked while he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. For some reason that I nor Alice could ever understand, the boy loved a good road trip. We nodded and I slipped into the front seat, while Alice slid gracefully into the backseat and Emmett jumped behind the wheel. I rolled his eyes at his eagerness.

We zoomed past house after house on our way to the freeway. California here we come! We got onto the free-way and started to go even faster. I was used to the speed, both Emmett and Alice loved to drive fast, while I liked to stick to the speed limit. Which is why one of them always drove. My speed drove them both insane.

"Want to listen to some tunes?" Emmett asked excitedly already reaching for the dial on his huge, red, jeep. He turned on the radio and Cyclone by Baby Bash came blasting through the large speakers. I laughed and we all sang along, knowing all the words to this song. Whenever it said _She moves her body like a cyclone _Alice and I would move our bodies in a circular motion in our seats.

For the next few hours we zoomed down the free-way laughing and singing the songs on the radio. It was getting dark, so we decided to get off at the next stop and see if we could find a place to crash for the night, and a decent restaurant to eat at, we were all starving.

A few miles later, we pulled off the free-way seeing a sign for a Motel 6. Well, it wasn't a five-star hotel, but it was getting pretty late and it was only for one night. We pulled into the motels' parking lot and headed into the lobby. There was a lady behind the desk, maybe in her mid- thirties. As we approached the counter, she warily looked up from the magazine that she was reading. When she saw Emmett her eyes got huge and she slammed her magazine down and gave us her full attention. I quickly glanced at her name tag. It said Monica.

"Hi, Monica, my friends and I would like a room with two double beds in it" Emmett said. The woman nodded and turned to punch a few things into her computer.

"Here is your room key. And if you need _anything_ at all, just call." She smiled and glanced up through her eyes lashes, in what I was suspecting was supposed to be a sexy grin. I shuddered and Emmett leaned away from her disgusted. He slipped the key into his hand along with a little white piece of paper. Alice and I looked at each other. Had she seriously just done that? Emmett quickly thanked her, and practically ran back to the car, only pausing to throw the little white piece of paper, that the manager had written her number on, in the trash. Alice and I both laughed as Emmett practically gagged.

We brought a few of our suitcases up to the room so we would have pajamas and fresh clothes for the morning. I sighed as I stretched my arms over my head and fell back onto one of the double beds, waiting for Alice to finish up in the bathroom, so I could take a shower.

I watched the TV screen as Emmett flipped through the channels, finally settling on a baseball game. I rolled my eyes, men. The bathroom door opened and Alice came out, with a towel wrapped around her head, dressed in her plaid pink pajama shorts and a pink tank top. I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed into the still steamy bathroom.

I undressed and turned on the shower. I grabbed my razor, body wash, shampoo, and washcloth as I waited for the shower to warm up, then jumped in. I sighed as I stood under the hot water. I closed my eyes as I felt the water run through my hair and down my back. I reached down to the shower floor and grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo. I rubbed it into my scalp, loving the sensation of the hot water on my skin. I finished washing my hair, shaved my legs, and washed my body then jumped out of the shower. I grabbed one of the towels and quickly dried myself off then stepped into my dark blue pajama shorts and a light blue tank top. I stepped out of the bathroom, still rubbing my hair dry with the towel.

I stopped short when I saw what had happened to the room while I was in the bathroom. There was open bags of chips everywhere and a couple of sodas, already open sitting on the nightstand between the two beds. On Emmett's bed there was a grocery bag that had tons of candy spilling out of it. But the weirdest part was that my two best friends had set up Alice's iHome, put her iPod in it and where listening to Soulja Boy, and doing the Soulja Boy dance in the middle of our room. When they saw that I had come out of the bathroom they looked over at me, my hand still frozen, holding onto the towel, my mouth hanging open in shock. What were they doing? They looked at each other, grinned then pulled me over to them and continued their dance. I laughed, and started to do the dance with them. When the song finished, looked over to Emmett and saw him spread out over his bed. His huge frame taking up the whole thing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to turn off the light. I crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep. We all fell back onto our beds laughing hysterically. My friends were crazy. But one thing was for sure, you would never be bored! I sighed and crawled into bed, next to Alice. I

I felt myself being bounced up and down and up and down. I opened my eyes to see Emmett, sitting on his knees at the end of our bed jumping up and down.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, still not really awake.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Emmett asked as he continued to jump on his knees.

"Well, it looks like you are jumping on the bed, but I would like to know why."

"Because it's fun! Duh." Emmett said like it was totally obvious.

"Oh, of course. You are jumping on my bed at eight in the morning because it is fun. Why didn't I think of that?" I said as I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

I looked over to the other side of the be and noticed that Alice wasn't sitting right next to me. I looked at Em who had moved off my bed and was in the process of digging through his suitcase to find something to replace his fleece gray pajama pants with.

"Hey, Em, do you know where the pixie went?" Right as I finished my sentence, the bathroom door opened, and Alice came out fully dressed, with her hair and makeup for the day done. She had on designer skinny jeans, a lime green tank top under a baby blue tank top, and white flats. A very casual outfit for Alice.

"Never mind. I found her." I told Emmett.

"Hey, Bella. Nice to see you awake." Alice said and winked at me.

"What time did you get up Alice?" I asked confused. How long had everyone been awake before me? It was only eight.

"Since five." She answered as she walked passed me to put her pajamas and toiletries bag into her suitcase.

"Why did you wake up so early?" I asked and yawned. I defiantly wasn't a morning person. Alice on the other hand was always up at the crack of dawn.

"Well, I had to get ready. And Emmett wanted to get going bright and early. And you know I love waking up early." This girl was seriously wacko. Why would you wake up before ten unless absolutely necessary? I shrugged, grabbed my jeans, a dark blue short sleeved V neck t-shirt, a white tank top to go under said shirt, my white flip flops, toiletries bag, and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I came out of the bathroom fully dressed and found the room all cleaned up from our junk food party last night, and Emmett packing up his clothes. The two suitcases that Alice insisted on bringing up with her for last night were already packed up and were set by the door, waiting for Emmett to carry them out for her. I walked over to my open suitcase and put my dirty pajamas from last night in it along with my toiletries bag. I looked around the room to make sure that I wasn't forgetting anything. Convinced that I had everything I zipped up my suitcase and put it next to Alice's. A few seconds later Emmett zipped his bag up, then briskly walked over to our three suitcases, swung them up in his arms, like they weighed nothing, and walked out the door and put them in the trunk again. Alice and I followed close behind.

We all hopped back into our same seats as the day before, and pulled out of the motel parking lot, not having to go by the front desk to check out, since Alice had already taken care of that earlier today. I clicked on the radio right when we pulled back onto the freeway. _If We Were a Movie _by Hannah Montana came blasting through the speakers. Emmett's eyes got wide.

"Oh, my, gosh! I love this song! Turn it up!" Alice and I laughed at his enthusiasm, but turned up the radio and sung along, all of us knowing all the words. When the song came to an end, we all burst out laughing. Only the three of us would know all the words to a Hannah Montana song. We continued listening to the radio, laughing as more funny songs came on, us knowing all of them.

At about noon, we were all getting hungry, just realizing that we had skipped breakfast. We saw a sign for a McDonalds and we got off the freeway. We pulled into the Mickey D's parking lot and got out of the car. One of the worst things ever was having your car reek of fast food. That is why Emmett, Alice, and I always ate inside at fast food places.

We walked inside and looked at the menu hanging above the workers' heads. We quickly decided what we wanted. Emmett walked up to the cashier to order.

"Hi, I would like three Big Mac's, a large fries, and a large soda." He turned to look at us. "What do you guys want?" we rolled our eyes.

"I want a Big Mac and a medium soda." I told him.

"And I want a double cheeseburger." Alice said. For such a small person she had a huge appetite. The cashier punched some numbers into his computer.

"Your total will be seventeen eighty-one." we handed him the right change, then move over so other people could order while we waited for our food.

When the McDonald workers were done filling our trays up with our order, I picked my tray up and followed Emmett to the back of the restaurant where they had the character chairs. I rolled my eyes as Emmett eagerly sat down in the hamburglars' chair. I sat down in the French fry seat as Alice gracefully slid into the chicken with the pigtails' chair. We dug into our meals. I went to reach for a french fry, but noticed that I hadn't gotten any ketchup. I slapped myself on the forehead then headed over to the condiments table to grab some ketchup.

I grabbed the ketchup and started to walk back to the table, not really paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into something big and hard. I fell backwards, but before I could land on my butt, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me. I blushed, of course, and pulled away from the close embrace.

"Hi, my name is James." the man that I bumped into told me. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, my name is Bella." I said shaking his outstretched hand. I turned and headed back to my table and he followed after me. I sat down at my table and he sat down at the one right next to mine. _Okay, that is weird… _I thought.

We finished up at McDonalds and got back on the free-way. Before Emmett re-adjusted the review mirror, I got a glimpse of the person in the car behind us. It was James.

"Ok, not to freak anybody out or anything, but I think we are being followed." I said.

'What do you mean we are being followed?" Emmett demanded.

"Well, I accidentally bumped into this guy named James in McDonalds, and he followed me back to my seat, and sat down at the table right next to us. Now he is following us!" I said quickly.

"Weirdo, stalker, person." Emmett said under his breath. I looked in the backseat to see how Alice was doing and saw her turned around on her knees looking out the back window to get a glimpse of James.

"Ew, and he isn't even cute." Alice said disgusted. I had to laugh at that. Only Alice could be being followed by a stalker and comment on their appearance.

"I know how to get rid of the freak!" Emmett said suddenly. He swerved into the lane next to us, catching the people in that line totally off-guard, which resulted in them honking at us. Emmett didn't even seem to notice and kept cutting into the lanes until he was at the farthest right lane. He got off at the next exit, which was Duarte. I didn't know where that was but I shrugged. What good is a navigational system if you cant put it to the test every now and then? We swerved through the streets, going in no particular direction, our navigational system rerouting us every wrong turn we took.

"Alice, is he still following us?" Emmett asked keeping his eyes glued to the road ahead of us. Alice turned around in her seat to get a better view.

"Nope. The coast is clear." I sighed in relief. What a freak. We pulled over to the side of the road to put in our final destination on the navigational system. I typed in Embassy Suits, Arcadia, California. It said that we had about fifteen miles to go until we got there. Wow. Em was pretty good at picking which stops to get off at when trying to loose a stalker!

"So, are you guys excited or what?" I said.

"I know! How many kids are lucky enough to get go down to L.A. for the summer and see which boarding school they want to go to in the fall? And we get to stay down here until school starts!" Emmett said. It was so true. We were lucky. I mean how many kids' parents let them go on a road trip with their two best friends in Junior year to see which boarding school they want to be shipped off to in the fall? I am pretty sure not many. But all of our parents were pretty cool about that sort of stuff.

"Ok, so where do I turn again?" Emmett asked as he squinted at the green street signs. They really should think about putting lights right above the street signs. They are always so hard to see in the dark.

"We need to turn right…here." I said as we passed by the _Macaroni Grill_ and the _Souplantation_. We turned into a large parking lot. I looked up and saw a pretty big hotel, at least fifteen stories high. Nice pick Em! We stepped out of the car and three young men in matching green uniforms hurried over to us. Emmett handed one of them the keys, while the other two hurried to the back, where Emmett had popped the trunk so they could get our monstrous amount of luggage onto the carts.

I could tell that Emmett was trying not to laugh as the bellboys struggled with one of Alice's suitcases. I rolled my eyes. He sometimes forgot that not all guys were freakishly strong.

We walked into the large, luxurious lobby to check in and put away our clothes. We were going to be staying here for a few weeks, so why not be comfortable?

"Hi, my name is Ashley. How can I help you?" A dark haired girl in her early twenties asked us, as we reached the front desk, looking up from her computer.

"Yes, my friends and I are here to check in." Emmett said, speaking for all f us.

"What is the last name?" Ashley asked.

"McCarty."

"Ah, yes here we are. You have a reservation for two conjoining suites, correct?" We nodded and she handed us four room keys. One for each of us and a spare. "Okay, your guys are in rooms 356 and 358. If you need anything please don't hesitate to tell us. I hope that you have a great stay with us here at the Embassy Suites."

We thanked her and headed for the elevator. The bellboys followed after us. Having to use three luggage carts, all pilled high with Alice's luggage.

We got up to our rooms, Alice and I sharing a room, with two bedrooms, and Emmett having his own, with one room. But since they had a door that connected them, it wasn't a big deal. It was kind of like expanding one of the rooms so we had twice the space. We unlocked the door to our room and went in, with the bellboys following us.

There was a little mini kitchen to the right of the door, with a medium sized fridge, a microwave, oven, and the rest of the kitchen essentials. They even had plates and cups in the cupboards! There was a dining room table across from the kitchen and a bar with three stools. We walked a little further into the suite to find a living room, with a pull out bed, and a large entertainment system. Then you turned to the left and went down a short hallway where there were two bedrooms across the hall from each other. Each of the rooms had a connecting master bathroom. Then at the very end of the hall, there was a door, that had to be unlocked from both sides to open. This was the door, that once we unlocked it, would allow us to walk back and forth between the rooms whenever we wanted to.

"Bella, can I have the bedroom on the right?" she asked and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, that no one could resist, and she knew it.

"Sure, Alice." She squealed and ran into the bedroom on the right with the bellboys following her, probably happy to get rid of the weight.

I walked into my own room, looking around. There was a bed against the wall, it had brown bedding on it, with tan accents. The walls were a tan color that matched the bedding perfectly. There was a wooden dresser on the opposite wall, and two doors on the last wall. I walked over to the first one and opened it up. It was a huge closet. Ok, I defiantly won't have any issues with fitting my clothes in here! I laughed quietly to myself, and closed the closet door. I walked a few feet over and looked what was behind do number two.

I opened it and gasped. It was a huge bathroom. With white marble on practically every surface with gold handles on everything. There was a huge shower that head at least six showerhead and a Jacuzzi bathtub that could fit at least four people. There were four brown towels hanging up on the towel rack and a complementary Embassy Suites tan bathrobe hanging from the back of the door. Wow. This was really nice. I backed out of the bathroom, kind of scared to touch anything and closed the door with a soft click.

I turned around and saw the bell boys putting my four bags down on my bag. I dug into my pocket and pulled out five dollars for each of them. They thanked me, and headed out the door.

I put all of my stuff away in the closet and set of drawers in my room. I sat down on my bed, but soon grew bored.

"Hey Alice!" I yelled out the door.

"Ya?" she answered

"Want to go see if Emmett is done unpacking?"

"Sure! Just give me a second…" As she let her sentence trail off, she opened the door, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me out the door and over to Emmett's suite. We didn't have a key to get in, and his door was locked, so we knocked.

The door swung open and Emmett pulled us in.

"Hey Em! Are you done packing yet? I am getting kind of hungry…" I trailed off, just realizing that I was starving.

"OH MY GOSH! I am sooooo hungry!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, making Alice and I jump. "Oh, and I am done unpacking." Emmett added.

"Where do you guys want to go to dinner? We need to go to the grocery store tomorrow…" I said already making a mental shopping list.

"How about we go to the Souplantation that we saw on our way over here? We could walk if we wanted to, it is only a block or two away…" Alice trailed off.

"Sounds good!" We grabbed our cell phones and headed out the door. We walked out of the hotel, and started east, heading for the restaurant.

**(A/N: How was it? Don't worry everyone else will come in later, and it will get MUCH more exciting. That is if you review. If you don't review, I will think that you hate the idea, me, and my story. So sad. So… REVIEW!) **


	2. Lists

**(A/N: The song (name of the chapter) is by Hannah Montana)**

We walked into the Souplantation and grabbed a tray. We walked through the salad bar, making our salads. When we got to the front of the line, we paid and then headed over to the other food stations to pile up our trays. On the right there was noodles and soups, while on the left there was bread and pizza. I went over to the station on the right, and got a bowl of Fettuccini Alfredo, and chicken noodle soup. Then I went over to the left side and grabbed a slice of pizza and a muffin.

When I was done filling my tray, I looked around the room to see if Alice or Emmett had already grabbed a table. I see Alice right away, waving at me from a table with four seats, by the window. I waved back and went to go sit down next to her. A few seconds later Emmett came over, his tray pilled with mountains of stuff. He had three slices or pizza, two chocolate muffins, a salad, a bowl of macaroni and spaghetti, and a bowl f brocolli and cheese soup.

"Jeez Emmett!" I said and laughed with Alice.

"What?" Emmett asked confused as he sat down across from us.

"Why did you get so much food?" Alice asked

"Because I am hungry?" Emmett said and looked at us like we were stupid.

"You do know that you can go back for food, right?" I asked

"Yes, I do know that. Thank you very much. But I didn't want to keep getting up to get more food." We rolled our eyes and started to eat.

About a half an hour later, we finished up and headed back to the room.

"So, are you guys up for a game of 20 questions?" I asked.

"Hell ya!" Emmett said enthusiastically

"Sure." Alice said

"So… who wants to go first?" I asked and looked around. Emmett's hand flew up in the air.

"Ok, Emmett you can go first."

"YES!!" Emmett yelled and punched his fist in the air. "Ok… I got it."

"Do you use it at school?" I asked

"Nope."

"Do you use it in your house?" Alice asked

"Yes."

"Can you eat it?" I asked

"No."

"Do you use it in the bedroom?" Alice asked

"Nope." Alice and I shared a look. He usually picked the bed or a TV. This was defiantly s first.

"Do you use it in the kitchen?" I asked confused

"Nope." Emmett said, trying not t laugh.

"Do you use it in the bathroom?" Alice asked

"Yes." Emmett said. Finally! Ok, so the bathroom…

"Is it the shower?" I asked as we turned into the hotel parking lot.

"No."

"Is it the toilet?" I asked as we walked into the hotel, walked over to the elevator, and waited for it to come.

"YUP! Good job Bella!" He put his hand out, and I gave him a high five. The elevator arrived with a _Ding. _We got in and I thought about the game.

"Why did you pick the toilet Emmett?" I asked as the elevator doors opened.

"'Cause I really have to go!" Emmett said as he dashed out of the elevator, slid the card into the slot on the door, and ran into his room. Alice and I burst out laughing.

We walked into our room. I went into my room and got dressed in my pj's.

"Bella! Come in my room when you are done getting dressed." Alice called from across the hall. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, then walked into t Alice's room. She was sitting on her bed, painting her toenails.

"Hey Alice." I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle next to her, careful not to knock over the nail polish.

"Hey Bella." she said not looking up from her toes.

"Did you want to talk about me about something?" I asked confused

"Yup, I wanted to play a game." she said, finishing her nails, and looking up at me.

"What kind of game? I asked cautiously. You can never be too careful with Alice.

"Well, I am going to give you two pieces of paper. On the first one, you are going to write all the things you want in a boyfriend. On the second one, you are going to write all the things that you think I want in a guy." Alice said pleading me with her eyes to play. It didn't sound that bad, it could be fun even.

"Ok Alice."

"Thank you Bella!" Alice squealed. She jumped off f the bed and grabbed two notebooks and two pens.

"Ok, now write down all the things you look for in a guy, describe your perfect guy. And make sure to say what you would want them to look like too." Alice said. I opened up the notebook to the first page and took the cap off of my pen. What do I look for in a guy? I thought about it and all of a sudden the things started to come to me faster than I could get them down on the paper.

Bella's Perfect Guy:

1) Is always a gentlemen

2) Doesn't try any stupid "Smooth Moves" on me

3) Is taller than me

4) Has dark hair

5) Lanky – not bulky

6) Likes the same books as me

7) Likes to talk about interesting things

8) Knows how to make me smile, even when I don't want to

9) Has the same sense of humor as I do

10) Gets along with my friends

11) Is polite

12) Has opinions about things

I thought about it for a minute, is there anything else that I wanted to add? Well if there was I could always go back and add it later. I decided to start on what I thought Alice would like in a guy.

Alice's Perfect Guy:

1) Is sensitive

2) Seems to know what she is thinking without asking

3) Knows how to make her laugh

4) Doesn't mind spending hours with her at the mall

5) Has light colored hair

I thought about it for a moment but I couldn't think of anything else that Alice would want her perfect guy to have…

"Hey, Alice are you done yet?" I asked after a moment of silence. She looked up from her paper, and nodded her head.

'Ok, do you want to go first, or do you want me to?" Alice asked.

"Umm, you go first. First read off the list that you made of your perfect guy, then I will read I would want my boyfriend would be like." I told her she nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"Okay, here is my Perfect Guy list:

1) He knows how to make me laugh

2) Doesn't mind spending hours with me at the mall

3) Has light colored hair

4) Is tall

5) Seems to know what I am thinking, without needing to ask

6) Is sensitive

7) Is in touch with his emotions and the emotions of those around him. And that is all I could think of at the moment… we can add to it later if we think of more stuff…"

I smiled and shook my head. She had only come up with two things that I didn't think of.

"I had all of those for you, except that you wanted him to be tall and that you wanted him t be in touch with his emotions as well as the emotions of the people around him." I said she smiled at me and motioned for me to begin. I cleared my throat and told her what I would want my guy to be like.

"I had all of those things for you, except that you would not want him t use his "Smooth Moves" with you. That is so funny!" she said and rolled over on her bed laughing.

"Ya, remember that on time that that guy tried to hit on me at my grandma's funeral? He came over to me and was like 'Did it hurt?' and I was like 'Did what hurt?' and then he put his arm around my waist and put his mouth right at my ear and said 'When you fell from heaven, you angel!' then he tried to lean in and kiss me! Then Renee thought that I was interested, so she started introducing me to hi parents and stuff. Then when he asked if he could drive me home, in front of Renee. She, thinking that I wanted to, even though I was mouthing 'no' to her, said 'Of course! Bella would love to do that!' so the guy practically dragged me out of the graveyard and took me to his beat-up white van. Once we were both inside he leaned over and tried to stick his tongue down my throat. I pushed him off of me, slapped in the face, then stormed over to the managers office. I called Emmett on my cell and the rest is history." I said. Alice was laughing so hard at this point that I think her face was turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

'Did…she…ever…know…what happened?" Alice said between her fits of laughter.

"Does who know what happened?" I asked totally confused.

"Did you ever…tell your mom…what…happened?" she asked, slightly in control of herself.

"Oh, no, I never told her. She kept asking me for about two months hw 'that nice boy from the funeral' was doing." I shuddered at the memory.

"That is so funny! Why dint you ever tell me that story before?"

"I don't know… I guess it just never came up in conversation… and when it happened I was trying to forget about it." I said.

"Why didn't you ever tell your mom about what happened?" she asked

"Well… I thought that it was kind of an awkward conversation to have and she was still really good with that guys' mom so, I didn't want the relationship to be awkward."

"Ya, I could see how that would be a weird conversation to have with your mom…" She trailed off then burst out laughing again. I laughed too just realizing how funny the whole thing was.

"Well, I'm tired. I think it is time for the pixie to go to bed." Alice said with a yawn. As she said that my eyes starting to droop. I didn't realize how tired I was. I nodded and got off her bed.

"Goodnight Alice." I said and dragged myself across the hallway and into my bed.

"Goodnight Bella." Alice said from across the hall

"Goodnight my perfect guy." I mumbled as I drifted to sleep.

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! Flames are welcomed)**


	3. Campus

_**(A/N: The song is by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**_

_I was running, but I didn't seem to be going anywhere. The dark walls around me all looked the same. I looked over my shoulder. He was following me, laughing. He was advancing quickly. I couldn't run for much longer. I feel to the cold, hard, stone floor and he ran up to me. He leaned over me, smiling. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You knew I would catch you in the end. Why did you even try and run away?" I stared at him in horror. "James, please, what do you want from me?" I asked. I started to cry. The tears running down my cheeks only made him smile wider. "I want you for me Bella." he said as he got a dark glint in his eye. "What do you mean you want me?" I asked my voiced cracking several times. "I want you like this." James said as he reached for the top button of my blouse. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. He was way to strong to fight off. Maybe if someone could hear me, they would come and help me. James' hand clamped over my mouth, cutting off the only chance that I had to get away from him. I cried harder, but that just seamed to make him move down with the buttons of my shirt quicker. He moved his hand away from my mouth for only a second, but that was enough. "HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP-" _

_I was suddenly jerked awake by two large hands. I screamed, but one of the large hands covered my mouth. The light in the room was flicked one and I saw a tiny figure across the room._

"_Bella, are you okay?" The person who was covering my mouth asked, the voice seemed familiar. Emmett._

"_Emmett?" I asked as he took his hand ff of my mouth, now that he was sure that I wouldn't scream bloody murder again._

"_Yes, it's me Bella. Alice is here to. Are you ok? What happened?" Emmett demanded. I shook my head as the dream came back to me._

"_It was so scary Bella. All of a sudden I hear you screaming. I run in here and try and wake you up, but I cant. You start to cry so I freak out. I run into Emmett's room, drag him out of bed and he finally is able to wake you up." Alice said still looking a little shaken up._

"_Oh my gosh Alice! I am so sorry!" I said as I jumped off the bed to give my pixie friend a hug._

"_What am I? chopped liver?" Emmett asked from across the room. We giggled and pulled him into a group hug. We hugged for a couple of seconds then broke away. We all sat on my king-sized bed in a circle. They both looked at me._

"_Why are you guys looking at me? It is making me jumpy." I told them. They both smiled but didn't look away._

"_Well… are you going to tell us about your dream or not?" Alice demanded, annoyed. Oh yea! The dream. I shuddered._

"_Well, I was having this really scary dream about James chasing me." I told them. They shared a glance and I continued. "I kept running and running, but didn't seem to be able to go anywhere. There were stone walls on both sides of me. I couldn't run anymore, so I fell to the ground. He laughed, ran up to me and said "Bella, Bella, Bella. You knew I would catch you in the end. Why did you even try and run away?" I freaked out and asked him what he wanted from me. He said that he wanted me for him. This is probably where I started to cry. When I asked him what he meant, he said "I want you like this" then started to unbutton my shirt. I started to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand, when his hand moved just an inch away I scream "HELP" but no one came so I screamed again "HELP-" but I was then jerked wake by Emmett." I said as I wrapped my arms around my legs and stared at the comforter. I didn't want to see their faces right now. They probably thought I was crazy._

_I stared at the bedding for a few more seconds before I felt a pair of huge arms wrap around me and dainty ones._

"_I am so sorry Bella." Emmett said._

"_It's ok Emmett, it isn't your fault that I have crazy dreams." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It apparently worked because they both laughed. _

"_Yea, you brain is pretty messed up." Emmett said and ruffled my hair. We laughed again. I glanced at the clock. By now it was seven in the morning. I dint think I was going to be able to go back to sleep. Emmett and Alice, sensing this, sat there and talked with me until eight thirty._

"_I am so hungry!" Emmett said suddenly. Right on cue Alice and my stomachs growled. We laughed and hopped off the bed so we could get dressed._

_The hotel offered a free all you can eat continental breakfast for the guests, so we headed down to the ballroom for some breakfast. When we were done stuffing our faces with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and more delicious breakfast foods, we headed over to the valet to retrieve our car._

_Emmett handed the guy our piece of paper and we waited for them to bring our car around._

"_So, what do you guys want to do today? We have to go look at five different boarding schools while we are here, but we don't have to do that today. We do need to see L.A. and get the layout in our heads before we move here in the fall…" Emmett traile off thinking._

"_Well, how about we go and see one of the boarding schools today, then see what we want to do after that?" I suggested. They nodded their heads in agreement as the car pulled up in front of us. We took our seats and headed ff to the first boarding school on the list, West Coast Academy. _

_Luckily, WCA was in Pasadena, which was only a few cities over. We got on the 210 going west and headed for our first possible school. _

_We got off the freeway and the navigational system told us where to turn. When we came down the street I could see a tall, new, expensive-looking building in the distance. As we got closer, I realized that it was our school._

_As we pulled up in front of the large, new, iron gate, I gasped. This school was amazing. Everything was new. And the campus was huge. I couldn't even see the gates on the sides. We gave the security guard our name and he opened the huge gates. We drove in and parked in the student parking lot._

_When we stepped out of our car, a middle-aged man in a pitch black suit came over to us._

"_Hello, you must be Emmett, Isabella, and Alice." He said and shook each of our hands._

"_Yes, we are, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Alice said politely._

"_Oh! Home very rude of me! I am Dean Mathews." _

"_It's nice to meet you." I said. Looking around at the old dorms._

"_So, are you ready to see the campus?" we nodded and followed after him. We walked over to the closest building. "I would also like to inform you now, that we treat all of our students like they were in college. We let them almost everywhere on campus, we don't care if you spend the night in the boys' dorm or the boys' in the girls. But we do ask that you are careful. If you do end up pregnant you will be kicked out of school." I looked at my friends and they nodded in agreement. That was more than reasonable._

"_This is the boys' dorms." the dean informed us as we walked up to the door. The inside was amazing. The common room was huge. It had a brand new entertainment system, with a huge flat screen TV. There were several comfy-looking, lime green couches with blue circles, spread out across the room. There was off-white carpet that looked brand new, like everything else in the room. It looked like it had all been done yesterday. We walked over to the elevator and got in after the dean._

_We rode up to level four. We got off and looked around. I couldn't get over how new this whole place looked._

_We walked down the hall to a white door that had the numbers 47 on it in dark blue numbers. The dean opened the door and walked in. _

"_This will be your room in the fall Emmett." the dean informed us. We stared in awe around the room. The room was pretty big. It had a full walk-in closet, it's own private bathroom, and a king-sized bed against the eastern wall. There was a desk, across from the bed to the right of that, was the two doors that led to the bathroom and closet. And on the southern wall was a big window that overlooked the iron gates leading into the campus._

"_This is amazing." Alice mumbled under her breath._

"_Yea." I said still looking around the room._

"_You are allowed to put up any pictures you want, but you are not allowed to put up wallpaper or paint over the color already on the walls. But we don't care about nail holes in the wall. We have people fix those at the end of the year." the dean informed us as he watched us from the doorway. We looked around the room fro a few more minutes before turning back to the dean to continue our tour around campus._

_As me walked out of the guys' dorm Alice came over and whispered in my ear._

"_Do you think that they have a little girls room?" _

"_I am sure they do. I don't think that they would forbid you to go to the bathroom while you are here for the whole year." I said rolling my eyes at Alice. She shot me an annoyed look, but started to giggle._

"_Excuse me, dean Mathews, but is there somewhere where I can go to the bathroom?" Alice asked._

"_Yes, we are just about to go see the girls dorm. You can go to the girls room there." the dean answered as we walked up to another new building identical to the boys' dorm. We followed close after and entered the dorm. It looked different than the boys dorm. The boys' dorm looked a lot more masculine. Here the common room had and off-white carpet, the same shade as the guys' dorms, but instead of having dark blue and lime green couches, the girls' dorm had rose pink couches with lime green circles. There was the same entertainment system as the guys' dorm. It look incredible._

"_Wow." I said and looked around the large room. We walked over to the elevators and got in. the dean pressed button number five. We waited in silence as we rode up. When he doors opened the dean walked out first and led us down the hallway. We stopped in front of a door with the numbers 52 on it in pink letters. He opened the door and my mouth fell open. It was amazing. _

"_This will be Isabella's room in the fall, that is if you choose to go here." the dean told us. It was set up the same as Emmett's room but instead was more feminine. There was a king-sized bed, without any sheets on it, since you got to bring those with you when the school year started. I could totally live here._

"_Where would my room be?" Alice asked _

"_It would be right next door, room 54. It looks the exact same, so I thought that you would only need to see n of them." _

"_Ok, so where can I go the bathroom?" Alice asked from next to me._

"_Just use the bathroom in here." the dean said as he pointed to the correct door. Alice walked briskly over to the door and disappeared inside. I looked around the room again. Amazing. A few moments later Alice emerged from the bathroom, looking relived. _

"_Are you guys ready to go see the rest of the school?" the dean asked. We nodded our heads and shuffled out of the room. We walked past a few buildings, that the dean pointed out as the classrooms, then ended up at a large building._

"_This is the cafeteria. Where you would eat all your meals, unless of course you chose to eat off-campus." he pulled open the doors and I could almost feel my jaw hitting the ground. The building was huge! It was similar to a food court, with different kinds of food places lining the outsides of the circular building while tables with see-through plastic light and dark blue chairs were located in the middle. They had a Mexican, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, and fast food station, to name a few. There were also desert places, along with places that had breakfast foods._

_I looked over at Emmett and Alice. They were staring in awe at the many places to eat. It was like heaven, in food form. I glanced over at the dean and saw that he had a smug grin on his face._

"_Ok, can we just go here and not look anywhere else?" I whispered to Alice who nodded her head in agreement._

"_Well, that is most of the school, is there any questions that you would like to ask me?" the dean asked as we walked out of the cafeteria._

"_Nope. I think we have seen everything that we need to. When we decide we will let you know." I told the dean, shook his hand and headed back to the car, with Emmett and Alice following close behind._

_We got back to the car and pulled out of the student parking lot. As we drove down the street Emmett was the first to break the silence._

"_That school, was so cool. I meant that rule about not caring if you are in the girls' or boys' dorm that was awesome. And the best part of all was that cafeteria! That was amazing!" Emmett said. Alice and I nodded in agreement. As far as I was concerned, we could just go there. I didn't need to look at any other schools. But we had promised our parents. Not like they really cared what we did…_

"_So, are we going to go look at any other schools, or not?" I asked. Emmett and Alice thought it over briefly. _

"_Why not?" Alice said and shrugged. Emmett and I agreed. It was the main reason we came down to California. "So, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" _

"_Well, what time is it?" Emmett asked_

"_It is one fifteen." I said as I glanced at the clock on the dashboard in the jeep._

"_Well, I heard that the Griffith Observatory just opened. Maybe we can go see why everyone thinks it is so cool." Alice said from the back seat._

"_Sounds good to me! Just wait a sec as I put it into the navi." we pulled over to the side of the rode as Emmett punched in the address. A few minutes alter we were on our way up to the observatory._

_We climbed the curvy rode up to the observatory and watched the green trees go by the window in a blur. We parked in the parking lot, and walked up to the observatory. There was a statue in the middle of the front lawn that had five or six famous astronomers. It listed their name, day they were born, and day they died. We walked to the right side of the huge building and looked over Los Angeles. It was amazing how much you could see from up here. We walked into the observatory and looked at the different moon cycles. Then we headed down the stairs._

"_OH MY GOSH!" Alice said as she stepped up to the board to read facts about Pluto. _

"_What?!" I said as I rushed over to her. I followed her line of vision to see what she was looking at._

"_I weigh seven pounds on Pluto!" She said excitedly. I looked up and there was her weight on the board. I giggled as she pulled me onto the inconspicuous scale with her. Together we weighed sixteen pounds on Pluto._

_We ran from board t board weighing ourselves on each planet. _

"_Hey guys, what are you doing?" Emmett asked from behind us, back from getting a hotdog from the observatory café._

_We didn't answer him, instead we stepped off of the scale that loked like part of the flor, and shoved him on._

"_Hey! What was that for?" Emmett asked. We pointed to the board and he looked at it, totally confused. _

"_That is how much you would weigh if you were on Mars." I explained to him quickly. Comprehension flicked across his face. He was soon running all over the lace, weighing himself on each planet. We ran after him, laughing the whole time, and earning weird stares from the few people in the room._

_We spent a few more hours in the observatory, looking at what they had to see. As the sun started to set, we headed back to the car to go back to the hotel._

_As we drove down the hill, Alice reached up between the front seats, and turned down the radio._

"_I just wanted to tell you, that we are invited to an exclusive party this Saturday night. It is being held in the ballroom at our hotel." Alice said from the backseat. "Oh! And it is a masquerade party." We were always being invited to these party's. Since our parents were pretty big deals in the movie business, whether they were actors, actresses, producers, or directors, we always got invited to parties, premiers, ext. Some were pretty fun, but others could be so boring. This one sounded pretty good though. And if it was bad, then we could always sneak back up to our room… _

"_So, do you guys want to go? It's Thursday, so we have about two days to get dresses, shoes, ext." Alice asked._

"_It sounds pretty fun to me. The last masquerade ball that we went to was fun, so why not? We can always bail if it is too bad." Emmett said._

"_Yea, no biggie. Who knows? It might even be fun." I said, thinking._

_**(A/N: I will love you forever if you REVIEW!)**_


	4. Dress

**(A/N: The song is by Fergie)**

"BELLA!" I was jerked awake by a little figure shaking me.

"Alice?" I mumbled. What time was it anyway? I was so tired.

"Yup. Now get up. We need to get going." she said, as she switched on the light in my room, blinding me.

"What time is it? And why do I need to get up? It's Summer."

"It is nine, we need to go shopping for the masquerade ball, and I am fully aware of what season it is thank you very much." She said all in one breath. She needed to add 'Can understand her when she talks fast' to her perfect guy list. I yawned and sat up in bed.

"Just give me ten minutes to get showered. Do you want to pick out my outfit for today?" I asked as I made my way to my private bathroom. If she was going to torture today, may as well let her have fun with it.

"Thank you Bella!" Alice squealed from behind me and ran over to my closet. I rolled my eyes, and turned on the hot water. I loved showers.

I finished my shower, put on my robe, wrapped a towel around my head and walked into my room, preparing for the worst. On my bed there was a jean mini skirt, a orange camisole, and a white short sleeved v-neck shirt to go over it. Next to the bed there were a pair of white flip flops. Wow Alice actually picked out something I like. That didn't happen too often. I dressed quickly then headed across the hall into Alice's room.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked from the doorway, watching her watch TV.

"YUP! Lets go grab Emmett, then we will be on our way."

"Why does Emmett need to go?" I asked confused

"Because, he needs a tuxedo. His old one is too small." Alice said as we walked through the doorway separating the rooms.

"Hey, Em, are you ready to go?" Alice called from outside, not daring to open the door. Last time we did that, we got mooned by an unsuspecting Emmett. Not something that I would want to see. Emmett opened the door, in expensive blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"We need to g shopping for the masquerade ball." I told him.

"Oh, yea, I'm ready. Lets go." Emmett slipped on his leather flip-flops, grabbed one of our wrists, and pulled us our of the door. I guess someone was a little excited.

We handed the valet people our slip of paper, and they ran over to get our car for us.

"So, where are we going to get a masquerade mask?" I asked. I didn't think that they actually had stores for stuff like that down here, or anywhere for that matter. It isn't like people have events like this all the time…

"Don't worry. I have it covered." Alice replied. Of course she did. I shrugged and walked over to the car, as it came up in front of us.

We pulled up in front of the store and jumped out. As soon as we walked into the store, a saleslady was ready to pounce on us.

"Hello, my name is Veronica. Can I help you with anything?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. Salespeople are always so annoying. Cant they just go away and we could go find them and ask them for something if we need their help?

"No, I think we have it covered." Alice said and smiled at her.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know." She gave us another one of those annoying smiles and walked away. Thank heavens.

"So, what color dress do you want Bella?" Alice asked as Emmett walked over to the other side of the store to look for a suit that would actually fit him and his macho muscles.

"I didn't have anything in mind. So, you have free reign." I told her. Alice squealed and started roaming around the store, muttering to herself about colors, styles, and skin tones.

I followed her around, nodding at the ones that she seemed to like and making gagging noises at the ones that she didn't. I didn't really ever give her a second opinion. I just copied what she thought of the dress, or shirt, or whatever it was that we were shopping for. I didn't know that much about fashion, and she was a pro, so why argue?

"Oh! Bella you would look so good in this!" Alice exclaimed as she held up a beautiful purple dress. It was a halter top, and had sequins on it. It flowed to the floor, but it had a slit up it that went from the bottom to a few inches above where your knee should be. There were more sequins on the upper stomach area, and the back had criss-cross straps. It was really pretty.

"I love it Alice!" I said and took the dress from her, draping it over my arm, not wanting to wrinkle it.

We walked around the store for another few minutes. Suddenly Alice stopped in front of a light yellow dress. She took it off the rack and studied it. It was the first dress that she had shown that much interest in since we came into the store. It was a really pretty dress, it had a empire waist, and was also a halter top.

"Ok, now that we each have a dress, we should go try them on!" Alice said, and hurried over to the dressing room. I followed right behind her, carrying my amazing purple dress. I stepped into the dressing room, slipped on the dress, zipped it up, and looked in the mirror. I gasped. I looked really good. Only Alice could find a dress that would make me look five ties more attractive than I really am.

"Bella, are you done yet?" Alice called from out of the dressing room. I opened the door and stepped out. "I knew it would look fabulous on you!" Alice said with a smug smile on her face. I looked at her and noticed that she was wearing the yellow dress.

"Wow, Alice. That dress looks amazing!" I said as she did a little spin for me.

"Thanks. So, lets change back into our real clothes and pay for these bad boys." Alice said as she walked back into her dressing room.

We walked up to the register and found Veronica working behind it.

"Hello again ladies. Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked as she rung up our dresses. Umm, duh! Why would we be buying something if we hadn't found what we wanted? Moron.

"Yes, we did thank you." Alice said politely.

"Well, here you go ladies. And I hope that you have a good day." she said as she handed us the bags that our dresses were in.

"You too." I said quickly, then walked over to the men's section to find Emmett. I saw his head over the racks, and hurried over to him.

"Hey, Em, how is it going?" I asked from behind him. He jumped at the sound of my voice, then turned around to look at me.

"Oh, umm it is going good. I found a tux." he held u his tux for us to see. It was a really nice tux, traditional colors. He walked over to the cashier, paid, then walked with us bath to the waiting jeep.

"So, where to now guys?" I asked hesitantly.

"SHOES!" Alice yelled from the back of this car. Of course.

We drove over to the shoe store and got out. We walked in the store, and I waited for the saleslady to pounce on us. But surprisingly, no one did. I shrugged, and walked over to the right side of the store, that had the women's shoes.

"What do you think of these Bella?" Alice asked she held out her foot, which had a silver shoe on it. The shoe was a glittery silver, and had a pretty big heel. It was pretty, and went really well with her dress.

"It is so cute Alice!" I said. She smiled, placed the shoe back in the box, and put her flip flops back on.

"Now, for your shoes." Alice mumbled to herself as she went and looked at the gold shoes.

"Umm, Alice, doesn't my dress have silver on it, not gold?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered, then went back to looking at the gold heels.

"Then shouldn't we get sliver heels?" I asked totally confused.

"I have a feeling that we should get gold ones." Alice said. Then picked out a pair of heels for me to try on. They were cute, strappy, gold, heels. I asked the salesman to get it in my size. When he came out with it, I tried it on. It was a perfect fit.

"I love them Alice!" I squealed. She smiled.

"Hey are you guys ready to pay yet?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"Yup." I said shutting the box to my heels, slipped on my fats, then followed Emmett up to the counter. We paid, then headed out to the car.

"Ok, so we have shoes and dresses." I said. Emmett cleared his throat. "Or a tux." I added for his benefit. He smiled at me. "So what else do we need?"

"We still need masks! It is a masquerade ball!" Alice said. We complied and drove over to a store that sold what we were looking for.

We walked into the store, and I gasped. There were thousands or masks, covering every surface. Alice walked up to a white one that had a feather arrangement on the top. It was white with silver on it, and had a butterfly on the feathers. It went perfectly with her dress and shoes. She always had luck finding exactly what she wanted first thing. We strolled up and down the isles, looking at the mess of masks.

"Hey, guys, how are these?" Alice asked from behind us, holding up two masks. One of them was black with silver on it. It had gold outlining the eyes and a red and black feather on the side. The other one would match my dress perfectly. It was gold and had the same purple on it as my dress. On the top there were feathers, that were the purple of my dress and black.

"It's perfect Alice! And good call on the gold shoes." I said.

"Oh! That black one is so awesome!" Emmett exclaimed and took it from Alice to examine it.

"So, are we good to go?" I asked and Alice nodded. We paid and went back to the hotel. It was already eight. I was so tired. When we got up to our room, I change into my pj's and crawled into bed. Before my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**(A/N: Seriously, REVIEW)**


	5. Meetings

**(A/N: the song is from the Lion King)**

"BELLA! It is time for our hair appointment!" Alice yelled right next to my ear. I jumped, not expecting the sudden noise.

"Jeez, Alice. No need to give me a heart attack first thing in the morning." I said and yawned.

"Afternoon. It is ten past noon." she said and motioned to the alarm clock next to my bed, sure enough it was the afternoon. Well shopping with Alice did do that to me. I stretched and stood up. "Your clothes are on the foot of your bed. Hurry up and get dressed our hair appointment is soon!"

I got dressed quickly, then met Alice and Emmett in the hallway. We walked down to the car and rode over to the hair salon.

"Alice darling!" a tanned guy in a pink shirt came toward us exclaimed as he kissed Alice on both cheeks.

"Roberto!" Alice said as she kissed his cheeks back. Who was this guy? "Roberto, these are my friends, Emmett and Bella. We are going to a masquerade ball tonight and we need to look amazing. Can you make that happen?" Alice asked with her puppy dog eyes. Her was play-do in her capable hands.

"Of course! Come, come, sit." he ordered us and some workers came over to us, poking and prodding. Two girl workers came over and started to buff my nails. I relaxed and enjoyed being pampered.

One facial, one haircut, one nail buff, one eyebrow wax, one make-up job, and five hours later, we were on our way back to the hotel to get dressed for the ball.

We walked into our room and slipped on our gowns. I loved the way that the material felt against my skin. I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and gasped. I looked H-O-T hot! I slipped on my heels and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Alice, are you ready to go yet?"

"YUP! Lets just go grab big bear, then we are on our way." we walked over to Emmett's room and knocked on his door. He answered, looking absolutely amazing in his tux. Alice and I let out a wolf whistle. Emmett held out both of his arms, which we took and he escorted us down to the ballroom.

When we got down there, the party was in full swing. It was already nine thirty and a few people were already totally drunk. We weaved our way through the masked crowd and sat down at a table. When the waitress cam by, we got drinks, and chatted.

"So, do you see anything you like?" Alice whispered from beside me.

"How are we supposed to tell? You cant see what anyone looks like." I whispered back.

"You two do know that secrets don't make friends, right?" Emmett asked from across the table, watching us annoyed.

"We were just talking about hot guys, Emmett." I said. He snickered and turned his head away, looking over at the bar.

"Hey, I am gunna go over to the bar." He said as he stood up, leaving us here all by ourselves.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" I a blond guy suddenly asked from behind me. I turned around in my seat, to look at him. He had on a plain black mask. He looked like a very stupid Zorro. "The name Newton. Mike Newton." he added in what was supposed to be a James Bond impersonation, and what I guess was supposed to be a sexy smile appeared on his exposed mouth. I shuddered, and looked over to Alice. She was trying very hard not to laugh, but not doing very well. Luckily Mike was paying too much attention to me to notice.

"Well, the thing is Mike, that, I don't dance, sorry." I knew that it wasn't a very good excuse, but it was the best that I could come up with on such short notice.

"You wouldn't even dance for me?" Mike said with his mouth right next to my ear.

"Umm, no. Not even you are that special." I said. If he wasn't going to take a hint, then I was done being nice. He looked like I had just slapped him, but luckily, he walked away.

"What was with that guy?" I asked.

"I don't know. But that was weird." Alice agreed

"I'm going to go to the little girls' room. Do you need to come?" I asked as I stood up from my chair.

"Nope, I think I am going to stay here…" Alice trailed off as she stared into the crowd of people dancing. "And Bella, be back to our room at midnight, sharp. No exceptions."

"Okay, see you in a bit." I said and walked toward the bathroom.

As I walked out of the restroom, I heard someone call my name. I stopped in my tracks, and looked to see who was calling my name. I shrugged, not seeing anyone, then turned around. I slammed into something hard and felt myself falling backwards. I braced myself for the impact, but before I could hit the ground. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see who had caught me and was met with the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. And they were filled with concern, for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. He had on a gold mask that had blue, green, and black diamonds around the eyes. The green around his eyes just make his eyes look that much brighter.

"I.. umm…yea." I said tripping over the words. He smiled at me and I melted. I realized that I was still pressed against his chest, and blushed, of course. I stepped back and smoothed our my dress. He cleared his throat, and I looked up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, not sure of the answer. I looked over at the dance floor. Everyone looked like having fun.

"I cant dance." I said and bit my bottom lip. I really would have loved to dance with the mysterious green-eyes stranger.

"Don't worry silly, I can." he said, close to my ear. I giggled and took his arm as he led me out to the dance floor.

As we got to the dance floor the song Low, by Flo Rida, came on. I sung along loving this song. We moved to the music, letting the beat flow through us. As the song went _Shorty got low, low, low, low _we went down, both of us getting 'low' perfectly. I didn't know what the rest of the room was doing and I didn't care. I only cared about the perfectly smooth hands on me while I danced. We continued dancing for the rest of the song.

As the song ended, we stepped apart and I realized that we were standing in a circle of people. They were cheering for us, whistling, and clapping. I blushed, but thankfully, since it was dark in here, and I had a mask on, I doubt anyone noticed.

"You were amazing. Who told you that you couldn't dance?" the green-eyed beauty asked from behind me. I turned to look at him, an seemed to get lost in his bottomless eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, staring in each others' eyes, but I didn't care. The whole world ceased to exist.

"Would you like to dance again?" he asked. I nodded and he led me back onto the dance floor. Pon De Replay by Rihanna came on. We danced and danced. As he spun me, I saw a short girl in a beautiful yellow dress, and short, black spiky hair. Alice. She was twirling and dancing with a tall guy that had beautiful blonde hair. He had on a silver mask that had black designs on it. I wondered who he was. But she looked happy enough so I shook it off. I would ask her later who it was. I let myself relax as we danced and danced.

"Would you like to go outside for a minute?" The green-eyes stranger breathed in my ear. I usually didn't go anywhere with men I didn't know, but he had been a gentleman all night long, so why did I have reason to believe that he wouldn't continue with that behavior? We walked past the bar and I saw Emmett, talking to a blonde girl in a blood red halter top dress. She had on a red mask that had black and red flowers on the side with gold trimming around the eyes. She looked really pretty, from what I could see of her. We walked out of the ballroom and into the gardens outside.

"So, will you tell me your real name, or do I have to guess?" he asked me.

"Try and guess first. Then I might tell you." I said with a sly smile. We still had on our masks, so I didn't know what he looked like, and if he was nasty-looking I didn't want him to know my name.

"Fine. Is it Amanda?" he asked

"Nope."

"Samantha?"

"Try again."

"What about… Ashley?" he asked and looked at me.

"Strike three, and you are out!" I said and giggled.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or not?" he asked. I thought about it. Why not? There were thousands of Bella's in the world.

"I will tell you mine, if you tell me yours first." I said. I really wanted to know his name.

"That so not fair. But fine. My name is Edward. Now what is yours?" Edward asked anxiously.

"My name is Bella." I said quietly.

"That is such a pretty name." Edward muttered to himself, so low I'm not sure that I was supposed to hear it. "So, Bella, do you come to these things often?"

"Yes. I get invited to quite a few exclusive parties." I said, not trying to brag or anything.

"So do I. What do your parents do for a living?" he asked, really curious.

"My mom is an actress and my dad is a movie producer." I said. "What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a doctor, and my mom decorates houses for people in like Beverly Hills and similar places." he said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Edward opened his mouth to say something else, but the clock on the side of the building chimed. Once, twice, three times. It kept chiming until it got to twelve. Oh crap! It was midnight! Alice was going to kill me!

"I need to go!" I said and turned to run back into the hotel.

"Wait! Why do you have to go?" he said and looked truly disappointed that I had to go.

"Long story. But I really do need to go." I took a few steps toward the building but someone holding on to my wrist stopped me.

"At least give me your cell number. I want to talk to you again." Edward said, pleading me with his eyes to say yes. How much harm could it do? Worst thing that could happen I could change my screen name.

I nodded and took his Blackberry to type in my number.

"Bye Edward." I said quickly, kissed him on the cheek then ran back into the hotel. I was already a minute late. Alice was going to kill me.

I got off the elevator and ran into the room, kicking off my shoes as I went. The whole room was dark. That's odd…

I sat down on the couched and flipped through the channels on the TV, waiting for Alice. About two minutes later, a very out of breath Alice, ran into our room, and sat down next to me.

"I am so sorry I am late, but I met someone." she said and smiled.

"Spill." I said and crossed my legs, getting comfy.

"Ok, so once you left, I was drinking my Coke, just looking around the room. I had this weird feeling that something important was going to happen. A few moments later I feel someone behind me, so I say "I have been waiting for you for a long time." then I turn around and see a tall, blonde guy with a silver mask on. He says "Sorry ma'am." so then I ask "So, do you want to dance, or what?" he nods and takes me over to the dance floor, where we have been for the whole night. We talked a little bit, and his name is Jasper. Once I realized the time, I told him I had to go and he asked for my cell number, so, I gave it to him…" I squealed and hugged her. "So, where did you disappear to all night?"

"I met someone…" I said. And her eyes got huge as she gasped. It was very rare for me to find a guy that I was even remotely interested in.

"Well, don't leave me hanging! SPILL!" she practically yelled at me. Someone was excited.

"Ok, his name is Edward. And he is so nice. We danced, and then after about and hour or so of that, we went outside and walked through the gardens and talked. When I noticed that it was midnight I told him I had to go, and he asked for my cell number too. I gave it to him, then ran up here, to find that you weren't here yet." I thought back on the night. It had been so much fun. "Hey, did you see Emmett? I saw him talking to a blonde girl in a red mask and dress over at the bar…" just then, Emmett came running into our room. Gasping for air.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up?" I said as he collapsed onto the floor in front of the couch.

"That was the best night of my life." Emmett mumbled into the floor.

"Why?" Alice and I both asked at the same time.

"Ok, so I went over to the bar to order another Coke. I sat down on one of the bar stools, because they had a lot of people to serve and it was going to take them a while to get to me. I turned to my right to look at all of the people dancing, when I saw a blond woman sitting right next to me. We stared at each other for a while, neither of us saying anything. Finally, she broke the silence. "As much as I would love to stare into you eyes all night, I think we should at least know each others name." then I said. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Emmett." then she held out her hand, and said "I'm Rosalie." I shook her hand, and was really surprised at how strong she was. After that, the conversation just flowed. I told her about my jeep, and she told me all this stuff I could do to make it run better. She is really into cars. Then, when I finally looked at my watch, I saw that it was seven minutes after midnight and I ran up the stairs, because the elevator wasn't fast enough. But before I left, she asked for my cell number! A girl asking a guy for their cell number! Anyway, I gave it to her, of course, and I really hope that she calls or texts me soon." Emmett said in about three breaths. Wow he must be really interested in this Rosalie person. He usually didn't show any kind of interest in any of the girls that threw themselves at him at our old school.

"Well, all this flirting and excitement has made me dead tired." Alice said with a yawn. I nodded and got up off the couch, went to my room, and put on my pajamas. I laid down in my bed and drifted off to sleep with images of Edward flashing across my mind.

**(A/N: I told you that Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were going to be in the story! REVIEW PLEASE!!)**


	6. Chances

**(A/N: the song is from Disney! You probably already knew that though…)**

I woke up on my own for the first time the whole time we have been on this trip. I sat up in bed and yawned. What time was it? I glanced over to the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was nine forty-five. I walked out into the kitchen to get some cereal, still in my pajamas.

"Hi Alice." I said to my pixie-like friend who was reading the Sunday paper, eating Cheerio's. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really…" she said and glanced at her phone. I poured my Lucky Charms into a bowl and sat down next to Alice. Just then her phone vibrated and she picked it up right away. She looked at the screen of her phone, looking at the text that she just received. Then her thumbs were practically invisible as she typed her reply.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to go to go out to lunch with one of my friends tonight?" she asked with her puppy dog look.

"Sure. Is big bear going to come?" I said and took a bite of my Lucky Charms. Yummy!

"Yeah, I already asked him, and he is game. But don't eat too much, because we are going to go at noon."

"'Kay" I said and took another bite of cereal. "Hey, Alice, can you pick out my outfit?"

"YES!" she squealed and ran off into my room. Why did I have this weird feeling that something good was going to happen today? I shook it off and went to go see what Alice had picked out for me.

As we rode over to Pasadena, to go get lunch with one of Alice's friends, I got a text message on my phone.

**Hi Bella, it's Edward.**

Oh my gosh! Edward texted me! I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

_**Hey Edward, what's up? **_

A few seconds later my phone vibrated again. Dang, this boy is fast.

**Nothing much, just going out to lunch with my friends… what are you doing?**

_**I'm going out to lunch with two friends and one of my friends' friends. **_

**Sounds exciting**

_**Yup! Spending my Sunday with people I have never met does sound like tons of fun!**_

**Ha-ha, well, it sure does! I am meeting one of my friends' friends as well. He met her last night and say "That I need to meet her, she is amazing" and they just met last nigh! He is insane.**

_**Well, maybe they just clicked… I don't really believe in fate or anything, but sometimes you just click with people. Like after the first day of meeting my friend, she asked me to spend the night at her house. We just clicked.**_

**You have a point there. I just clicked with my two best friends… we were in sports together.**

"Bella? Who are you texting?" Alice asked from the back seat.

"Umm, no one that you know." I said quickly.

"Ok?" Alice asked confused. She knew everyone I knew. But at least she didn't press the issue.

_**Really? What do you play?**_

**Well, at the time, I was playing baseball. But we were so young it was called T-ball…**

_**Yeah, I have heard about that. Not too big into baseball though. So, do you want to play 20 questions?**_

**Sure. But instead of trying to guess what object you are thinking of, lets ask each other questions. Nothing too personal, of course.**

_**Okay, do you want me to go first, or do you want me to go?**_

**Hmm, you can go. Ladies first and all that.**

_**Ha-ha, ok what is your favorite food?**_

**I love hamburgers, but I also love Crème Brule. To close to choose just one.**

_**Getting the best of both worlds there?**_

**HELL YA! And it is my turn to ask a question. What is your favorite dessert?**

_**I would have to say Crème Brule as well. It is so good!**_

**This is the truth! Okay, it is your turn.**

_**What is your favorite play? **_

**Oh, that one is easy. Romeo and Juliet.**

_**That is so weird. That is mine too! Okay, your turn.**_

Just then we pulled up in front of the restaurant. It wasn't anything too fancy. We went and sat down at a table big enough for six and waited.

**There is no way that your favorite play could be Romeo and Juliet. I haven't ever met anyone who likes that play! **

_**Well, believe it. I love the balcony scene. The whole play is amazing. Shakespeare was a genius. And, by the way, it is your turn.**_

**Right it is. Okay, what is your favorite color?**

Just then Alice elbowed me in the ribs. I looked up from my phone and saw a tall, blonde guy walking toward us. Then following slowly after him was a guy our age with auburn hair. His head was ducked, looking at his phone.

"Emmett, Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Emmett and Bella." Alice said, introducing us. Oh, so this is Jasper.

"It is nice to meet ya man." Emmett said.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Jasper responded quietly.

"It is nice to meet you." I said, then went back to texting. Everybody continued to introduced everybody else, but I was too back into texting mode to pay attention.

_**Sorry, I had to get introduced to my friends' friends.**_

**No problem, but you still haven't answered my question.**

_**Oh! Sorry. My favorite color is blue. What is your favorite singer?**_

**I like blue. And I don't think that you will know it. My favorite singer is Debussy.**

_**Your lying. There is no freaking way.**_

The waiter brought us the bread and set it on the table.

"Hey, Edward, can you pass the butter?" at the mention of his name, my head shot up. I saw the bronze-haired boy look up from his phone and passed the butter to Jasper.

"Wait, your name is Edward?" I asked and he looked ever at me. All I saw was green. Could it be?

"Umm, ya." he said and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Sorry. I met a guy last night named Edward, and I thought that you might be him. I didn't know because I couldn't see his face… but never mind forget I said anything." I blushed. Why did I always say the worst thing possible? I looked down at my phone, but still no answer.

"Wait, what is your name?" Edward asked from across the table.

"My name is Bella…" I trailed off. His eyes lit up.

"Did you go to a masquerade ball last night?" he asked.

"Yeah… Oh! Are you the Edward that I met?" he nodded his head yes. Wow. What a small world.

"That is so weird." I mumbled to myself.

"Wait! So you two know each other?" Alice asked looking back and forth between Edward and I. We nodded our heads.

"Alice, this is the Edward from last night." I said. Comprehension flicked across her face and she smiled.

"By the way, sorry about running out on you last night." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry about it… but where did you have to go so quick?"

"Well, I promised this little pixie here that I would be back to the room at midnight to discuss our night…" I said and nudged Alice playfully with my shoulder and she smiled.

"Wait, so that is where you went at midnight too?" Jasper said, as he looked from Alice to Edward to me. Alice and I nodded. "Well, that makes more sense…" he said and trailed off.

I looked back to Edward to see him smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. He is so cute! Wait, did I just think that? Well it is true…

"So, why is there no freaking way that I like Debussy?" he asked.

"Because, I like them. It is my favorite." I said.

"Your right, there is no freaking way. That is just too weird." has said and smiled. I love his smile. Bad Bella! Stop thinking that!

"So, why are you guys in L.A.?" I asked. Were they here on vacation? I hope not… that would mean that I wouldn't get to see him after a week or two. STOP IT! What is wrong with you Bella? You have only know him for a few hours!

"We are on summer vacation, but we are down here most of the time. Why are you guys down here?"

"We are on vacation." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"That's cool. So, who are you guys here with?" Edward asked

"Umm, it is just Emmett, Alice, and I."

"Your parents didn't come?" Jasper asked.

"Nope. They don't really care what we do." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ah, I see. Mine are the same way." Jasper said with a nod of his head.

After that we fell into easy conversation. We talked about movies we had seen, books we had read, and funny things that have happened to us. It was like we had all known each other forever.

All too soon, we were done with lunch and walking out f the restaurant.

"So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked over to Alice and Emmett.

"Hey, guys, do we have anything planned for tomorrow?" I called over to them. They thought about it and shook their heads no.

"I guess not." I said and looked back to Edwards perfect green eyes.

"Do you want to do something fun?" Edward asked with a little glint in his eye.

"Sure." I said with a huge smile on my face. More time with Edward!

"Cool. We will have one more person, if that is okay with you."

"The more the merrier." I said, and climbed into the jeep.

"Till then. And I will text you and tell you the time and the place that we are going to meet." he said

"Sounds perfect." I closed the door to the jeep and we were gone.

**(A/N: WOOHOO! Go Edward! So… if you want to know what Edward has in store for them… REVIEW! And I have had 340 hits I know you guys can take two seconds out of your day to review. PLZ and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.. I don't have a Beta, so the job is open if you want it. But I want someone who wont bail on me. PM me if you want the job! And if you haven't figured it out yet, I have a link on my profile to a website where you can see everyone's outfits for the masquerade ball.)**


	7. Conversations

**(A/N: the song is by Sean Kingston.)**

I was sitting in our hotel room, watching TV, when me cell phone buzzed, informing me that I had a new text message. I picked it up to see who it was. Edward.

**Hello Again.**

_**Hey, what's up? **_It had only been about two hours since we had lunch, what could he possibly need?

**Not too much, just wanted to set the time and place for tomorrow.**

_**Ok, when and where?**_

**Ok, I thought that we could meet in the lobby of the Embassy Suites at ten in the morning. Is that too early?**

_**No, it sounds perfect, but how should we dress? **_I didn't want t be wearing jeans and a t-shirt if we were going to a black tie occasion… that would be embarrassing. I bit my lip as I waited for his reply.

**Just wear easy to move in clothes and good walking shoes. You don't need a jacket, it is pretty warm in the summer in L.A. even at night.**

_**Sounds perfect, and you still won't tell me where we are going to go?**_

**Absolutely not. It is a surprise.**

_**But I don't like surprises.**_

**Well, in the case… that just kind of sucks for you! **I had to laugh at that. It was too funny. I shook my head and answered back.

_**It sure does. So, do you have to go, or can you talk for a while? **_I sent the text message and bit my lip. What about if he was sick of me? I didn't want him to feel like he had to talk to me.

**I am so bored. I would love to have someone to talk to. My parents dragged me to a dinner with some of their friends. B-O-R-I-N-G!** I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. At least I hadn't made a fool of myself.

_**Sounds fun. I am so jealous! So, what do you want to talk about?**_

**Hmm, want to pick up our game of 20 questions?**

_**Sounds like fun. You can go.**_

**Ok, what do you usually do on Friday nights? **I thought about that. What I usually did on Friday nights was spend the night with Alice and Emmett watching a sports game and eating popcorn. The sport we watched just depended on the season. But if I told him that he would probably think I was really weird. How many almost-sixteen year old girls stay at home on Friday night and watch sports?

_**I usually watch TV with Emmett and Alice. **_There not a total lie, just not the whole truth!

**Exciting**

_**Well, what do you do on Fridays?**_

**Depends… **I rolled my eyes. Okay, I would bite.

_**Depends on what?**_

**What I feel like doing.**

_**Smart ass.**_

**Ha-ha, but seriously, I usually just chill with Jasper and Rosalie. **Wasn't that the name of the girl that Emmett met the other day?

_**Did Rosalie go to the ball?**_

**Umm, yeah, why?**

_**Did she hang out at the bar at all?**_

**I think she was over there all night, but I don't know, I was a little bit distracted dancing the night away with the most beautiful girl in the room. **Did he just say that? He must have been dancing with someone before me.

_**Who were you dancing with before me?**_

**Umm, nobody…**

_**Then who was the prettiest girl in the room that you were dancing with? Oh! Did you dance with someone after I had to bail? That makes sense! **_I practically slapped myself on the forehead. It isn't like he was referring to me.

**Silly Bella, I meant YOU! **I stared at the screen. That was so sweet of him.

_**You don't have to lie, Edward**_

**I never lie. I think that telling the truth is the best policy.**

_**Well, if you thought that I was the prettiest girl in the room, there are four explanations. 1) you were drunk. 2) you were high. 3) you are lying now. Or 4) you need glasses.**_

**Ha-ha. Well I am underage, so that gets rid of chose number one, I don't do drugs, that gets rid of option two. I NEVER lie, so there goes option three, and I have perfect vision, I just went to the doctor a few weeks ago, so there goes option four. But you are forgetting the most obvious option, option number five.**

_**And what is option number five?**_

**That you really were the prettiest girl in the room. You don't see yourself too clearly, do you?**

_**I don't think it is I that isn't seeing me clearly. **_Poor guy, I'm not really that pretty. And he was gorgeous. I sighed.

**You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Anyway, why did you want to know about Rosalie?**

_**Well, you remember Emmett, right?**_

**Who couldn't? He is kind of hard to forget. **This is so true. After seeing him you don't just forget.

_**Ok, well he met this girl at the bar on Saturday. And her name was Rosalie. He ran out, at midnight, just like Alice and I, but before he did, she asked for his number. I think he really liked her. And I don't think it is a different girl… Rosalie isn't to common of a name. **_I walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

**That is so weird. What a coincidence that we would all meet and like each other. And I think it is your turn to ask a question.**

_**Hmm, it is, isn't it? Ok, have you lived in L.A. your whole life?**_

**No, when I was little I lived in Washington, but we move when I was about five…**

_**Washington the state, or D.C.?**_

**The state**

_**Where in Washington? **_He was probably from the Idaho side, by Spokane. I mean how weird would it be if he was from the Seattle area? Too weird.

**Portland, by Seattle…**

_**Nope. Now you are just lying. And you said that you didn't do that. Shame on you.**_

**What are you talking about? I'm not lying**

_**I am from Seattle. It is too weird.**_

**Oh, your right, that is weird. **That is so weird, we liked the same people, were originally from the same place, and liked the same music.

_**I don't live there anymore though. When I was about four my parents moved to New York. Hard to be famous in Washington. Need to be where the action is.**_

**I know what you mean. so, how long are you in L.A. for?**

_**Well, we can stay and just chill until the end of August. Then we have to go to school.**_

**Well, you have to see L.A. while you are here. **

_**We were planning on doing that, but we have been kind of busy. It would be so much easier if we had someone in our group that spend a lot of time in L.A. Oh well. Guess we will just have to wing it.**_

**You will do no such thing!**

_**Why not? I don't know anyone who knows L.A. At least no close friends.**_

**Yes you do! You know me, and Japer, and you haven't met Rose yet, but you will soon enough!**

_**Oh! Edward we couldn't possibly make you spend your summer with us! **_I really, really wish that you would though. Damn it Bella! STOP THAT!

**Don't be absurd. We would love to go some fun places with you this summer. That is if you don't mind. We don't want to intrude.**

_**You wouldn't be intruding! It would be nice to have a few people along that know what they are doing. **_This is going to be the best summer ever! If Edward, Jasper, and Rose come with us we will have fun and know where we are going! 

**Perfect. I would love to get to know you better, and I think Jasper would like to do the same with Alice. And I bet Rosalie and Emmett will get along just fine. Wow. It is almost eleven. We better go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Sleep tight, Bella.**

_**Goodnight, Edward. **_I laid down and put my phone right on my bedside table. Then I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**(A/N: How cute! And what does Edward have planned for tomorrow? What will happen with Emmett and Rosalie? You will find out sooner if you ****REVIEW!****)**


	8. Surprise

_**A/N: Just a heads up, in this chapter there will be quite a few good tips for when you go visit Cali. So, get out a pen and paper and get prepared to take some notes! I also wanted to say that I ended up changing the names of the chapters so they arent the title of songs anymore, so ignore that. But here is a list of songs that helped me when I was writing: **_

_**Chapter 1- Life is a Highway by Rascal Flats**_

_**Chapter 4- Glamorous by Fergie**_

_**Chapter 6- It's a Small World**_

_**Those are the main ones… so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

"BELLA!" I jumped at the sound of my name, and ended up on the floor next to my bed.

"DAMN IT ALICE!" I said as I got up. Why did she have to yell in my ear in the wee hours of the morning?

"Oops, sorry about that. Anyway, what are we supposed to wear when we go with the guys today?" I rubbed my knee that I had knocked when I fell out my bed.

"Oh, Edward said that we were supposed to wear good walking shoes, and shorts and a shirt, or something comfy. Oh! And we don't need jackets." I said, remembering my texting conversation with Edward last night and smiled. She nodded seriously and rushed across the hall to get dressed. Well no use trying to get to sleep after that wake up call.

"Hey, Ally, do you want to pick out my outfit?" I called across the hall. I heard a squeal, and took that as a yes. I went into the bathroom to shower.

When I came out I saw a pair of jean shorts and a lime green and yellow tank top waiting for me. I smiled. Alice went easy on me! I threw on a pair of socks and my Vans, and put my hair into a ponytail. I walked across the hall and knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in!" I opened the door, to see Alice dressed and ready to go.

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded, put her cell in her pocket then followed me over to Emmett's room.

"Hey, Em, are you ready to go?" I called to him, while we waited safely in the TV room.

"Yup." he said and walked out the door to his bedroom.

We rode down the elevator, and went to wait for them in the lobby. I looked around the room, and saw that Edward was already there. I walked over to him and waved. He waved back eagerly and met me halfway. Jasper and some blonde girl followed close behind.

"Hey." I said as he came over.

"Hey, so are you ready to go?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, and you still wont tell me where we are going?" I said as he shook his head no.

"You will find out soon enough. Remember, good things come to those who wait." Edward said, then turned to look behind him. Alice and Jasper had their heads bent together whispering abut something or another. They really did make a cute couple. I looked over to find Emmett and the blonde girl staring at each other.

"Hey, Emmett." I said as I walked over to him, Edward following close behind.

"WAIT! What did you just say?" the blonde girl asked me, looking back and forth between Emmett and I. I laughed. She still didn't know what Emmett looked like.

"Umm, I said 'Hey'." I laughed at her annoyed face.

"No, I meant after that." Rosalie said, not amused. I didn't want to get on her bad side, so I told her.

"Oh! I think I said "Hey, Emmett." I said and looked over at Emmett to see his reaction. He looked totally confused, looking back and forth between Rosalie and I. out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward trying not to laugh, already in on the joke.

"Your name is Emmett?" Rose asked and looked at Em.

"Umm, the last time I checked… what's your name?" Emmett said.

"My name is Rosalie, or Rose for short. I think we met at the ball?" she said.

"OH!" Emmett said and smacked himself on the forehead. Everyone laughed. "I'm so sorry! But in my defense you did have a mask on, and by the way, you look a lot prettier with it off." Emmett said and Rose giggled.

"Thanks. So, do you mind if I feel them?" Rose asked as she looked at Emmett's big muscles. I had to bit my lip to stop from laughing as Emmett nodded, rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, and bent down to her level. She giggled as he flexed his arms.

"Wow. Pretty impressive." Rose said as Emmett got a smug smile on his face.

"So… are we going to get going?" I asked and looked at Edward. he nodded and we walked out of the door to the Embassy and got in the car.

We rode along the highway, not seeming to be going anywhere. Edward was driving, with me in the passenger seat. Emmett and Rose were in the back seat, with Alice and Jasper in the third row. I felt someone lean in between Edward and I. I turned to see rose.

"Hey, we never got properly introduced before. My name is Rose, and if you haven't already guessed, I am Jaspers' twin."

"Well, you probably already know, but my name is Bella, and the one whispering to your brother back there is Alice." I said and laughed. Just then the song Piece of Me by Brittany Spears came on. Alice, Rose, and I squealed and started to sing along. Edward turned the radio up, laughing at us. _I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous. You wanna piece of me? _We sung at the top of our lungs, barely able to get the words out, we were laughing so hard. When the song ended, Edward turned the radio down again, and we burst into laughter. The rest of the car ride we spent in easy conversation. It was weird how well all of us just clicked together so effortlessly.

About an hour later, we got off of the freeway and went up a winding ramp. On the sides of the roads, the street lamps looked really nice. They were green and were covered in what looked like a leaf. I was busily looking out the window, noticing that everything looked really clean an pretty, when Alice and Emmett gasped. I followed their line of vision and gasped. We were driving into a parking structure for Disneyland. I stared out the front window, not being able to speak, as Edward handed a man in a booth a card, then we pulled up when the arm that had been stopping us went up. We went onto the Daisy level, level five. Once we had parked the car and were walking to the escalators to catch the tram, I finally found my voice.

"We are going to Disneyland?" I asked Edward, who was walking next to me, while Rose and Emmett led, and Alice and Jasper were behind us.

"Or we can start with California Adventures if you like." He said and smile.

"You didn't have to do this." I said, but was really glad he did. I had only been to Disneyland once when I was a little kid, and my nanny took me while my parents spent the day with friends from Paris. Let's just say that I didn't have the best memories at Disneyland.

"Well, I did. And you cant come to L.A. without going to Disneyland. It just isn't done." he said as we got on the escalator. As we got t the tram area, I felt my foot catch on something, and put my arms out to catch myself. But before I could reach the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, holding me to him. I looked up and was met with his amazing green eyes.

"Do you do that a lot?" Edward asked, as he let go of me, some what reluctantly. At least that is what I thought. Maybe I was reading too much into it.

"Yeah, I am a huge klutz. Thanks for catching me. I think that is twice now." he smiled as we got onto the train and rode over to the entrance of the happiest place on earth.

"So, what is the game plan?" I asked Edward as we got in line to buy our tickets.

"Well, Rose, Jasper, and I have year-round passes, so w have to buy you guys tickets, then we will head over to California Adventures. It closes earlier, so it is better to get everything you want to get done there done first. Then we will go over to Disneyland." he said like an expert.

"Wow. You have this all planned out. How many times have you gone to Disneyland?" I asked.

"Hmm, too many times to count. My parents love Disneyland, and so do I, so we went a lot. I have learned the best way to do stuff." he said, as we stepped up to the office to buy our tickets. I reached for my wallet, buy he stopped me, and shook his head, smiling.

"Edward, you have to let me pay for my own ticket." I said, and put my hands on my hips.

"I am going to pay for your guys' tickets, because first of all, I invited you. Second of all, how gentlemanly would it be of me to make the guests pay for the tickets? Please, my mom didn't raise me like that." I rolled my eyes and gave in, listening to him talking to the lady behind the glass, who had an amused smile on her face. I guess most people didn't fight over who got to pay for the tickets.

"Ok, we need three adult park hoppers." Edward said. I had no clue what he was talking about. We got our tickets and went over to California Adventures. We got in, and walked under the mini golden gate bridge, that the monorail went over.

"Ok, in the Hollywood section, there is mostly shops. There is the Tower or Terror, but I don't know if you like those sorts of rides, it is just like dropping." I shuddered. Not my type of ride. He laughed. "Yah, I'm not a big fan either. I hate that feeling that you get in your stomach. I will do drops on roller coasters, when there is other stuff to the ride, but not just dropping." Edward said and smiled at me. I smiled back, as we walked by the bug silver train, and got to a ride called Soarin' Over California.

"I love this ride. It is mellow, but fun." Edward said as we got in the short line, with everyone following behind us. We got in line, and something occurred to me, I didn't know how old they were or what grade they were in! I turned to look at everyone.

"Hey, what grade are you guys in?" I asked.

"We are all going to be Juniors in Autumn." Rose said. Wow. What our luck. "What about you guys?"

"Same. But I am trying not to think too much about school. It starts in less than a thirty days, and I don't want to think about it." Alice said and shuddered daintily. Jasper frowned, and lent down to whisper something in her ear. She giggled and nodded. He grabbed hold of her hand as we got to the front of the line.

"How many are in your party?" the fifty year old women asked us.

"Six." Edward said.

"Please take row one." we walked over to row one and looked at the TV that had the names of cities going across the screen while it looked like we were flying through the clouds. Lines two and three filled up and the movie came on. We watched the little two minute film on being safe during this ride and why you shouldn't be riding. When the movie stopped a crew member led us into a room that had the biggest circular TV screen I have ever seen. We sad down in our chairs, all sitting by the people we had met at the ball.

The room got dark and the chairs rose us at the TV came on. We went through the whole movie, with the scents bursting out at us. It was so much fun. When we got out I was smiling ear to ear. I loved that ride. Edward was right, it was mellow, but fun!

"I loved it." I said once we were outside. Edward turned and smirked.

"I knew you would. The next up on the agenda is the rapids ride. Now there are two ways to do this. We could buy ponchos, s we don't get wet, or we could go in our clothes and get drenched. The down side to that is everything gets drenched, socks, shoes and underwear… so I think we should get ponchos." he said as we went in the store next to the rapids ride. We all agreed, and Edward bought us all ponchos. Then we headed over to wait in the thirty minute line.

"So, what do you guys want to do while we are waiting?" Emmett said and leaned against the raining. Rose got an evil grin on her face.

"Lets play truth or truth." she said. I stare at her in horror

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" Emmett said from next to her.

"Nope. It is too hard to get good dares while you are waiting in line, so we are going to play truth or truth." Rose said. "So… does anyone want to volunteer to go first, or do I have to pick a victim?" We all looked at each other, willing someone to raise their hand. Alice shrugged and raised her hand smiling. Jaspers eyes got huge.

"Thank you for so bravely volunteering Alice! Now, truth or truth." Rose asked. Alice pretended to think about it.

"Hmm, I think I am going to go with truth."

"Okay, since you volunteered, I wont go too hard on you. Have you ever been really serious about a guy?" Jasper looked at Alice, intrigued.

"Only one." Alice said and glanced out of the corned of her eye at Jasper. I don't think anyone noticed, except Jasper and I. Jasper smiled and squeezed her hand. "Okay, my turn. Edward, truth or truth?"

"Truth." Edward said from beside me.

"Okay, do you like blondes?" Alice asked. Edward shrugged.

"I prefer brunets." he said and smiled. I looked down at the cement. I wonder if he had always had that opinion…

"Emmett, truth or truth?" Edward asked. Emmett got a smile on his face.

"Truth."

"Hmm, okay, what is your favorite color on a girl?"

"Well, that depends. What color hair does she have? And is she hot?" Emmett asked, thinking hard about it.

"Hmm, blonde hair, and I don't know, look to your left and you can be the judge of that." Edward said. Roses smiled and Emmett studied her, thinking about it.

"Easy. Rose is a very powerful woman, so she would look best in a very bold color. I would say that my favorite would probably be red."

"Aw, that is so sweet! Do you know that a guy has never told me that before?" Rose said and hugged Emmett, who lifted her off her feet.

"I could see why. I would be intimidated if I were a guy." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so Jasper my man, truth or… well you really don't have a choice, so truth it is!" Everybody laughed at Emmett. "How many girls have you dated?"

"Only one that I actually liked. And I'm not even sure if it was a date… we didn't arrange it or anything. I was forced into the other ones." he said and glared at Rose who started to whistle. "My turn. Bella, do you really need the option?" I shook my head no, so he continued. "How many serious relationships have you been in?" I bit my lip. I hated to talk about him. I shrugged, trying to blow it off, as no big deal, even though Emmett and Alice knew better.

"Only one. We broke up last year, no biggie." I said. Then I grinned. "My turn. Rose, truth or truth." she smiled.

"Truth." I was going to be evil.

"Okay, on a scale from one to ten, how hot do you think big bear here is?" Everyone burst out laughing, except Rose, who was shamelessly looking Emmett up and down.

"Hmm, well, with the rock hard muscles, the sexy curly brown hair, that any girl would love to run their hands through, the cute dimples that show up when he smiles, the cute blue eyes, and his perfect smile, I don't know… I guess on a scale from one to ten would have to give him an… eleven." Emmett smiled as big as his face would allow, showing his 'perfect smile' and 'cute dimples'.

"Aw, thanks Rosie." he said and gave her a big bear hug.

"Now I know why you call him big bear." Rose said and laughed, as Emmett set her down.

By this time we were the next people in line. We got into our raft, put our ponchos on, and prepared for the water.

We went down the fake rapids, finally coming to a drop at the end. We all screamed, and laughed at the bottom.

"So, where to next?" I asked Edward.

He smiled and said, "California Screamin'."

For the next two hours, we went all over California Adventures, going on all the rides, some more than once, except Tower of Terror. We walked out of the park around noon, heading over to Disneyland.

**A/N: I HAVE A LINK ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE EVERYONES MASQUERADE BALL OUTFITS! Over time I will also post other outfits that they wear. Now with that being said… Sorry I didn't do it all in one chapter, but it would be too long. And hope you guys got some good tips for when you come to California! Oh, and Review if you want to know what happens at Disneyland and if you want some more good tourist tips. Get your pen and paper ready!**


	9. Fun

"So, have you guys ever had a churro?" Rose asked as we walked up Main Street U.S.A.

"Nope." Emmett, Alice and I said.

"You wont be able to say that in a few minutes." Edward said as e steered us over to a churro stand. "I want six churros please." the lady behind the stand nodded and got our churros I reached into my pocket to get out some money but Edward grabbed my hand and shook his head. I smiled. He was so sweet. But this buying things for me was going to stop after today.

We got our churros and I bit into mine. Holy crap! This thing was delicious. One look at Emmett and Alice told me that they thought the same thing.

"This is amazing." Emmett said when he was half way done with it. Rose, Jasper, and Edward laughed and Alice and I nodded our heads. As we ate our delicious churros we walked over to space mountain. It had and hour wait, but we didn't have anything better to do… so why not?

"So, do you guys want to pick our game back up?" Rose said as we waited in line. We all nodded our heads in silent agreement. "Okay, since Bella asked me a question last, it is my turn. She turned to look at Emmett.

"Okay, Emmett, truth or truth?"

"Truth." he said and smiled.

"Okay, if you got one thing in the world what would it be?" she asked. He frowned in concentration.

"How about I tell you the second most thing that I want?" Emmett asked, blushing. We all looked at him confused. Emmett didn't really get embarrassed. That was more my cup of tea.

"Umm, okay. But only if you promise to tell me your number one later." Rosalie said. Emmett nodded.

"Okay, my second greatest wish is to have a family. And not like the one I have now. One that actually cares what I do and where I go and who I am with." Emmett said, his voice cracking at the end. Alice, Rose, and I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He started to laugh. We pulled away from him confused.

"Now I know how to get the girls. Just show a bit of emotion." Emmett said and we all laughed. "Okay, dokey, my turn!" he looked around at all of us and his eyes settled on Alice. I smiled. At least it wasn't me. "Ally, what is your biggest fear?"

"Finding the someone that I belong with, and having them not like me or leaving me." she said simply. "My turn. Rose, would you do something with Bella and I sometime?" was that her question? Well that sucks.

"Sure. You guys are really cool people. I would love to spend some more time with you before you leave." Rose smiled. "Was that my question?" Alice shook her head no. Thank heavens.

"Ok, your question is, would you ever want to have kids?" Alice said. Rose frowned. Obviously this wasn't the question she was expecting.

"I think I would. I would love to grow up and have a family." Rose said as a smile spread across her face. I smiled. I would love to have a family as well… one day. "My turn. Jasper, on a scale from one to ten how much do you like girls with short, black, hair?"

"Ten." Jasper blurted out without thinking. Once he realized what he had said, his eyes got wide. Everyone laughed. He looked over at Alice, who was absolutely beaming. "Fine, it is my turn. Edward, do you believe at love at first sight?" everyone turned to look at him.

"No, but you have asked me this before." he said.

"Just wanted to know if your answer had changed…" Jasper said as he looked over at me out of the corner of his eye. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I will tell you if it does." he said. Then he turned to look at me.

"Bella, if you got to go on vacation anywhere in the world, where would you go?" he said. I had never really thought about it before…

"Hmm, that's hard, I would like to go so many places. Like I would love to go back to Washington, and for some reason I have always wanted to see Chicago. I have been quite a few places with my parents." I said. He smiled crookedly at me. I couldn't help myself from smiling back. "So, it is my turn right? And everyone has gone… so I guess I can pick anyone I want…" I looked around to try and decide who to pick. "Emmett. What do you think is the sexiest thing about a girl is?"

"That is easy. I would have to say that I think it is insanely sexy when women speak what is on their mind and doesn't give a shit what anybody thinks. I also love it when they stand up for their selves and aren't intimidated." Emmett said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes. Only he would take that as such a serious question. "My turn." he said and looked over at us. At least he couldn't pick me because I had picked him.

As he was choosing who he was going to pick, we reached the front of the line. Emmett cursed under his breath. Rose leaned over and whispered something in his ear, which seemed to cheer him up instantly. We got in the ride and sat down. We had the perfect number, so when we got our picture taken, we would be the only ones in the picture. The ride slowly rolled up the big hill and counted down.

"Blast off in five…four…three…two…one." as the computer voice finished, we went thought the track, screaming and laughing our heads off. I saw a flash go off and hoped that my picture didn't look that bad.

"Lets go see our pictures!" Emmett said as he ran ahead of everyone. We all laughed. Then Rose shot out in front with him. He looked over at her surprised that she would be willing to look goofy. I had to admit that I was surprised too. Rose always seemed like the kind of girl who would want to look perfect and pose in every situation. It was fun to see someone like her act s care free. Then Emmett did something that no one expected. He picked Rose up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was laughing her head off along with the rest of us, as the blood rushed to her head.

We walked over to the screens where they displayed our pictures. Emmett put rose back on the floor so she could see. She was grinning ear to ear, her face a little pink from being held upside down for so long. I looked at the picture as it flashed across the screen. It looked so cute! We were all laughing, looking like we were having the time of our lives.

"I will be right back." Edward said as he walked over to the desk. The rest of us stayed were we were, admiring the cute picture until Edward came back.

"What were you doing?" I asked as we walked over to our next ride. He shrugged.

"You will see soon enough." he replied. He is so evil with the surprises.

"you know that I don't like surprises." I said and narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed.

"You liked this surprise didn't you? don't you trust me Bella?" he asked.

"Of course I trust you." once the words left my mouth I know they were true. I didn't know why, and I didn't know how but I trusted Edward. He seemed safe. He smiled as we kept walking. We went to Adventure Land, where our next ride was, Indiana Jones. We stood in line and got on the ride. We all got in the front row. Emmett was sitting in the 'drivers' seat. They had a fake steering wheel, that you could turn but didn't do anything. Emmett smiled and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

We went through the ride. It was really fun. We went over a bridge in our car and went into a room. Not expecting anything, I looked all around. All of a sudden, this huge snake snapped at me, showing its fangs, that were about the size of my arm. I screamed, and grabbed hold of the first thing that my hand touched. I held onto whatever I had grabbed onto for the rest of the ride, expecting something to jump out at me again, even though it never did. We got out of our expedition car, and I saw what I was holding onto. Edwards hand. I looked at our hands, still intertwined, then up at his green eyes. He looked me back in my eyes. I smiled, blushed, then dropped his hand. I walked out of the ride embarrassed. Once we got outside, I felt something grab my hand. I looked over at my hand confused. It was Edward's. I looked up at him t see him smiling. I smiled back, and held his hand.

While we walked over to The Haunted Mansion, I looked around. Everyone was in couples, holding hands. Alice and Jasper, who had been holding hands since the water rafting ride this morning, Emmett and Rose, who were both laughing and looked like they had been holding hands their whole life. Then there was Edward and I. I looked at our hands again, wondering what it meant. Friends didn't hold friends' hands. Did that mean that he liked me? I looked up at his face and saw that he looked frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just frustrated." he answered as he continued to look at me.

"Why are you frustrated?" I asked as we walked through the line of the ride. Practically no one was here.

"Because I am usually very good at guessing what people are thinking, but with you I can't tell at all." he said and ran the hand that wasn't hanging onto mine through his amazingly messy hair.

"Well, I cant say that I can relate…" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back

"What were you thinking?" he asked as we stepped into the room which led us to the 'elevator.' I couldn't have him know what I was thinking. I didn't know how he would react if I told him that I was thinking about if he liked me more than a friend.

"I will tell you later." I said as the room started to 'stretch'.

We got through The Haunted Mansion and went on a few more rides. Our last ride was the Matterhorn. We stepped in line and people were gathering on the sides of the streets, looking like they were waiting for something to start.

"What are they waiting for?" I asked Edward. He looked over at the crowd and chuckled.

"They are waiting for the parade to begin. But here is a little secret. It is a wonderful parade, but no big thing. The best thing to do while the parade is going on is to go on any rides that you want to go on in Fantasy Land, because all the little kids will want to watch the parade. And then, when you are done with the one last ride, get out as soon as possible. Because once that parade ends, everyone leaves, which makes getting out of the paring structure and on the tram a complete nightmare." he said as we walked through the line. No one was in it except an older couple. We got in, and I ended up sitting in Edwards lap. I blushed, but leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

The normally bumpy ride was as smooth as glass, because Edward was keeping me from hitting the sides of the car. I screamed and laughed along with my friends as we went through the ride.

When the ride finished, the parade was about halfway done, so we took our chance to get out while everyone was still here. We walked out of the park and got on a tram. I rested my head against Edwards shoulder, who wrapped his arms around me. I heard a loud bang from above. I looked up to see the most amazing fireworks exploding very my head. I contently leaned into Edward and watched as the fireworks went off.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, laughing about nothing in particular. The car came to a stop in front of the front doors and we all climbed out. I turned to face Edward.

"I will text you soon." he said, then brought my hand up to his mouth to kiss. I smiled and blushed lightly.

"I will be waiting. Bye Jasper. Bye Rose!" I called over to them, then walked back to my room with Emmett and Alice following close behind.

Needless to say, once my head and the pillow met, I was out like a light. Today had been amazing.

_**(A/N: Fist of all, I would like to apologize 4 it being so short. Second of all, I am running out of things for them to talk about! Please PM (Private Message) me if you have ideas. Third of all, REVIEW! And fourth of all, I already have a few chapters that are done that are lined up. But I wont post them until I have a certain number of reviews. So review, get your mom 2 review, get the monster in your closet to review… THANK YOU! Love, thecullenscoven)**_


	10. Prank

I opened my eyes slowly. As I woke up more, I remembered yesterday and smiled. Yesterday was the most fun I had had in a very long time. The masquerade ball was fun too, but it was fun to talk to Edward and know who he was. I also loved spending time with Rose and Jasper. It was so weird how all six of us just clicked so easily. It was like we had been hanging out together our whole lives. I smiled and sat up. I took my phone off of the night stand and checked to make sure that I didn't have any messages. Nope.

I got up and went into the kitchen. Alice was already in there, eating her Cheerios. She smiled as she looked up from the paper.

"Hey, after you are done with breakfast, we need to do something." she said. I nodded, got my Lucky Charms, and ate. Once I was done rinsing my bowl out, Alice smiled.

"Okay, we need to call Rose." she said and smiled.

"Why?" I was so confused!

"Because, remember how we made our Perfect Guy list?" she paused and I nodded. "Well Rose needs to make one too!" Alice said as she picked up her cell phone, pressed number four, then put it on speaker so I could hear it. Ok, I guess Rose was already on her speed dial.

"Hey Rose!"

"_Who is this?" _Rose asked and yawned.

"It is Bella and Alice!"

"_Oh, hi." _Alice and I laughed. I guess Rose wasn't much of a morning person.

"Anyway, what are you doing today?" Alice said, getting right to the point.

"_Umm, nothing. Why?" _

"Do you want to come over and hang with Bella and I for a while?"

"_Sure!" _Rose said enthusiastically. I guess she did like us.

"Cool. When could you come over?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down in her chair. I guess someone was a little excited.

"_How about I come over around noon?" _Rose said. I glanced over at the clock. It was ten now.

"That would be perfect. We will see you soon! Bye!" Alice said.

"_Bye you guys!" _Rose said then the line went dead. I hopped off my chair and went to go get changed. Rose had no clue what she was in for when she got here.

At noon, as promised, Rose knocked on the door. Alice went and answered it, and soon Rose came walking in.

"Hey Rose." I said.

"Hey Bella. So, why was I called over here?" she asked curiously looked back and forth between Alice and I.

"Well, the thing is that a few days ago Bella and I made a list of what our perfect guy would be like. Now you have to do one." Alice said and handed Rose a pen and the same notebook that we had ours in.

Rose sat down on the edge of Alice's bed and bit the cap of the pen thinking. I guess inspiration hit her, and she wrote things down, her hand moving across the paper at lightning speed.

"Done." she said and handed us the paper. Alice and I bent over the paper, to see what it said.

Roses Perfect Guy:

1) Is strong

2) Is funny

3) Is taller than me

4) Has dark hair

5) Preferably curly hair

6) I can tell him anything

7) Likes my individuality

8) Likes that I am into cars and sports

9) Is protective, but only when it is called for

We smiled. It sounded exactly like a certain big bear that we know.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing really." Alice said and we burst out laughing.

"Seriously, what is so funny?" Rose said, looking totally confused. Alice and I calmed down.

"It is just that we know a guy who would fit your description perfectly." I said and tried to hide a smile, but failing miserably.

"WHO?!" Rose screamed at us.

"Emmett." Alice and I said in unison. A huge smile spread across her face.

"He is so cute." She said and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I guess someone has a little crush on our friend!" I said and laughed.

"I'm not going to deny it. I have a crush on Emmett. He is a hotty McHotty!" she said.

"So, what about you two?" Rose said, eyeing Alice and I.

"What about us?" I asked

"You and Edward and Alice and Jasper. Care to explain?" she said and raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Umm, well…" I stammered, not really sure what to say.

"Thought so." she said and smiled. "And what about you? What's going on with you and my brother?" Alice got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Wait, where are your guys' lists?" she said, picking up the notebook, looking for our lists. She came to mine and smiled.

"What?" I said

"Nothing. But your list is like a description of Edward." she said. I smiled. I really liked Edward. He was so cute. Rose turned the get and looked at Alice's list. She smiled wider.

"A flawless description of my bro. Good job." she said and smiled at Alice, who smiled back.

"Do you want to do something fun?" I said, smiling. Alice and Rose nodded. I whispered my plan to them and they smiled. We silently opened the door that separated Emmett's room from ours, and walked in. We walked up to his bedroom door and pressed our ear to it. We could hear his snoring, even though it was past noon. We opened the door slowly, not wanting to make any noise, and Rose went in. sShe laid down next to him. She snuggled up next to him.

"Hey Em." She whispered in his ear.

He jumped about ten feet in the air. We were all in hysterics.

"WHAT THE HE- oh, hi Rose." he said as he looked at Rosalie, who was still on his bed.

"Hey Emmett." she said and got up from his bed and hugged him. He was in fleece pajama pants, with no shirt on. So you got a pretty good look at his amazing muscles. Rose was looking him up and down shamelessly. He laughed.

"Like what you see?" he joked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." she said and ran her finger tips over his chest. Emmett stared at her with wide eyes. Alice and I laughed.

"Umm, I was talking to Jasper and Edward last night. They wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to this really fancy place for dinner tomorrow in Beverly Hills." Emmett said once Rosalie had moved her hand away from his chest and went to go stand by Alice and I.

"Sounds fun!" Alice said. Rose and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am going to get changed. If you guys want to stay and watch, be my guest. But if you don't want to see, than get out." He said jokingly. We laughed and went back over to our side of the joined rooms.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked as soon as we back in Alice's room, sitting on her bed. As soon as the words left my mouth, my cell phone vibrated from next to me. I had a new text message from Edward. I smiled.

_**Hey Bella.**_

**Hey. **I typed back. Then shut my phone and looked at Rose and Alice, who were both smiling at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Did you know that you were smiling ear to ear while you were texting him back?" Rose asked.

"I was?" I asked blushing.

"Yup." Alice said and Rose nodded in agreement. I could feel my face getting redder. How embarrassing. My phone vibrated again.

_**What are you up to today?**_

**Well, Alice, Rose, and I were just hanging out in our hotel room.**

_**Rose is over there? Hmm, so that is where she went…**_

**How could you not know? **Wouldn't he know if one of his best friends left?

_**Do you know where Emmett is 24/7? **_Now that I thought about it, I didn't know where Emmett was or what he was doing seventy-five percent of the time….

**Got me there Mr.!**

_**Ha-ha well, tell her and Alice that I say hi. **_I giggled and turned to my friends, who were still staring at me smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward says hi." I said.

"Oh! Tell him that I say HI!!" Alice said as she bounced up and down.

"Ditto." Rose said, as she got a nail file out of her purse and started to file her nails.

**Alice says "Tell him I say HI!!" and Rose says "Ditto." **

_**Rose has always had such a way with words.**_

**Ha-Ha! So, what are you up to this lovely California Summer day?**

_**Well, I am texting the most beautiful girl on the planet. Does that count? **_I giggled.

**Who is the lucky girl?**

_**Well, her name is Bella Swan, and she is captivating.**_

**Good to know. I will keep an eye out for her. don't you have any other plans for today?**

_**Nope. Do you guys want to do something? Go to a movie… go get dinner… go mini golfing… go to the park… go bowling? **_Bowling? I was so bad at that! I turned to Rose and Alice who were painting each others' nails.

"Hey Edward wants to know if we want to go do something."

"Sure. What does he have in mind?" I showedt them the screen and they laughed.

"Ask him if he wants to go to the park." Rose advised. I nodded and turned back to the screen.

**Let's go to the park.**

_**Sounds like a plan! Make sure you guys are dressed for just chilling. And Jasper and I will be around to pick all of you guys back up around 2pm. Sound good?**_

**Sounds perfect. I will see you then. Bye**

_**Bye**_

I shut my phone and filled Emmett, Rose, and Alice in on the details. We laughed and talked for an hour and a half. Then exact ally at the digital clock said 2p.m. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to get it and was greeted with a pair of the most amazing eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey." he said as I waved Jasper and him in.

"What's new?" I asked as we walked over to Alice's room, where everyone was already gathered.

"In the hour and a half since we talked? Nothing." I laughed.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" I asked they all nodded and we walked down to the waiting car.

About ten minutes later we pulled up in front of a park that had a huge field and a play structure. The field took up most of the field. Jasper dropped a soccer ball on the grass that I didn't even notice that he was holding.

"Up for a game?" he asked Rose, Emmett, and Edward. Jeez, what were Alice and I? Chopped liver? Soccer was my favorite game!

"Umm, excuse me, but aren't you even going to ask Alice and I if we want to play? Or is the game exclusive?" I said. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Now your in for it." Emmett whispered, hiding behind Rosalie, lifting her ponytail up and holding it in front of his face.

"What? Girls don't play soccer." Edward said.

"Dude. It would be in your best interest if you just shut up now." Emmett said, his voice muffled by Roses' hair.

"You asked Rose to play and she is a girl." I said and put my hands on my hips. He thought about that.

"Hmm, I guess your right… but she doesn't count." Edward said. Rose turned to look at him. Now he was in for it.

"Excuse me?" Rose said as she turned to look at Edward. Emmett moved his body with her, so his face was still covered in Roses' hair.

"Umm, I mean… I was kidding?" Edward said, attempting to make up for it.

"You better have been. And I don't see why Bella and Alice cant play if they want to. We would still have even teams." Rose said, relaxing a little.

"Fine…" Jasper said, speaking up for the first time.

We split up into two teams. Emmett, Alice and I, against Edward, Jasper, and Rose. This was going to get interesting. But what Edward didn't know was that all of us had been on the soccer team at our old school.

We played the game well, and I had to admit they were really good. We were evenly matched. We dribbled, blocked, and tried to make goals. In the end, we won one to zero.

"What did you say about girls not being able to play soccer?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I am so sorry Bella. I didn't realize that you guys could play like that…" he trailed off, getting a dreamy look in his eye. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Thought so." I said and went to go sit down next to everyone else, with Edward following close behind. We talked and talked, having a great time. It had grown dark and we all headed back to the car.

"Remember about dinner tomorrow." Edward whispered in my ear, before I got out an headed up to my own suite.

I fell asleep reaming about our soccer match, that is until someone with brown hair and eyes that were filled with evil deeds flooded my mind.

**(HELLO EVERYONE! Please don't be lazy like me, and REVIEW! And I do not play soccer, so sorry for any mistakes.)**


End file.
